Forever Nightfall
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: Five years after her birth, Nessie is now at the accelerated age of fifteen.But after an unexpected event the Cullen family is forced to move away from Forks and Jacob Forever.What will happen to them in a new town with new people? Feel free to review! On Hold sorry
1. Chapter 1

(This is the first time I've ever posted anything so please go easy on me- Also I do not own any of the twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does; I'm just a fan who hated to see their story end!HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! Please feel free to review, any feed back would be appreciated!)

**Forever Nightfall**

Five years after her birth, Nessie is now at the accelerated age of fifteen, just two years away from being immortal forever.

**Chapter 1: Just Friends **

I had known Jake my whole life. He's my best friend, and always has been. Since the day I was born I knew that there was something between us; but I never really knew what.

Every morning was the same I'd wake up to Jake knocking on, or throwing pebbles at my window, I'd get dressed fast and we'd go for a run through the forest, or hunting, or swimming, or play a game of hide and go seek. It was always the same.

When I woke up this morning; Jake was waiting for me outside the cottage. I looked at the clock; it was noon, Jake had let me sleep in today. I dressed quickly and walked out of my room to see my father with his arms crossed; leaning up against the couch he was mumbling something under his breath about Jake and my mother was sitting on the couch, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him. _"How odd!"_ I thought to myself as I walked out the door.

"**Hey Nessie!" **Jake called to me.

"**Hey Jake, what's on the agenda today?"** I replied

"**Want to go for a run or something, maybe swimming? I don't know."**

"**Sure, that all sounds good to me Jakie!"** I replied

Then I slapped him on the arm and yelled **"Tag you're it!"** and ran off into the woods.

I loved this game, we started playing it a few years back when I was still a kid and I enjoyed all the running and hiding. Jake would always find me though; and I wished we made a rule about him not turning into a wolf.

I had run for about a mile or so and climbed a big tree hoping he wouldn't see me for a few minutes. It was beautiful up here I could see right down to the beach.

Jake jumped into the tree a few minutes later. The tree started to bend from the extra wait.

"**Maybe you should change back Jake! Before this tree falls over from the weight." **I said

He leapt out of the tree and changed back into his human form, replaced his clothes and climbed the tree again. We sat there just staring off into space. Jake placed his hand in mine; I didn't mind having it there. It kind of felt normal; like it was meant to be there.

I didn't even notice that Jake had moved closer to me and that his face was now only two centimetres from mine until I turned to ask him something, and our noses touched.

Jake then placed his hands on either side of my face and I knew right away what he was going to do, but it was too late to stop him; his lips met mine. I felt my face getting hotter, my eyes started to fill with tears, I became so angry at the fact that he had just kissed me; I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't even close to being ready for my first kiss. I pulled away from Jake and slapped him in the face as hard as I could; then I jumped out of the tree and ran to the cottage. I figured Jake must have been shocked by me slapping him, because he didn't follow me or try to stop me.

I ran to the house with tears running down my face; not because I was sad, but because I was so mad at Jake; and I cry when I am angry. My mom said I got that from her; it was extremely embarrassing to cry every time you get mad. I tried not to think about what had happened, because Mom and Dad where sitting outside by the small pond.

I ran through the front door and slammed it behind me. I walked to my room and slammed that door behind me as well. I threw myself down on my bed and started to cry hysterically again. I heard someone knock on my door; of course I knew my dad was the one behind the door; his scent was very different than my mother's. She smelt more floral, like lilacs or something.

I thought to myself _"Go away." _I knew he could hear my thoughts.

"**Came I come in?"** he asked from behind my door.

"**No."** I said back to him.

"**Please hunny I just want to help!"**

"**I'm fine dad really, just go away!"**

"**Nessie please tell me what happened, why are you upset?"**

I was still crying when he walked through my door; I threw one of my stuffed animals at him and screamed **"Dad get out! I don't wanna talk or think about it!"**

"**Okay, Okay!" **He said while walking out of my room

I turned on my music and laid on my bed trying not to think about what had happened; I had almost wiped it out of my head when Jacob knocked on the front door and I heard my dad hiss from the other side of my door. _"He must be reading Jakes mind_._" _I thought

"**Edward, what is it?"** my mother asked

"**He... He... Kissed our daughter!"** my father chocked out between growls.

"**What...!"** my mother shrieked.

I stuck my head out of my room to see my mother whip open the front door and yank Jake in and on to the couch in one clean motion. She was pissed. I took a few steps towards them.

"**Mom!"** I shouted at her

"**Go back to your room Nessie!" **she shouted back

But of course I couldn't go to my room. I wanted to make sure they weren't going to kill him or something.

"**Whoa Bells what's with the hostility?"** Jake asked her

"**How dare you kiss my daughter, she's only been alive for five years Jake!"**

"**Bella, I love her. It felt right to me, like it was time to kiss her or something." **

"**Did you even think to ask Nessie if she felt the same way, mutt?" **asked my dad

"**No I..." **Jake started to say

"**Get out of my house!** My mom interrupted "**And I don't want to see your face here again Jacob Black."**

She then took a few steps towards him and grabbed his arm and started shoving him towards the door.

"**Okay, okay easy Bells!"** Jake replied **"I'll let you calm down and then we can talk about this later!" **he slid his arm out of her grasp and slowly walked out the door.

I went back to my room, turned my music back on and sat down at my desk to draw. I loved to draw, it calmed me down; like playing the piano does for my dad. My dad knocked on the door a few minutes later. **"What?"** I asked in an annoyed tone.

"**Can I come in?"** he asked back

"**Sure I guess!"** I replied

"**I hope you not upset with us hunny, it's just that you're our little girl and we want what's best for you."**

"**I know dad, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad a Jake actually."**

"**You are?"**

"**Yes I am. I'm not ready for the relationship he wants, and I don't like it being pushed on me."**

"**I see, well what kind of relationship do you want with Jake then?" **

I liked talking to my dad, everything was out in the open with him, he could read minds so it was either say it out load or he'd just pick it out of your head, but unlike most parents talking to their child, there was no awkwardness between us, and I was free to tell him what I wanted and vice-versa**. **Neither of us got all weird or uncomfortable.

"**I like things the way they were, us being best friends, the way it's always been."**

"**Maybe you should tell him this."**

"**I don't know dad, it might make him sad or something and I don't want to hurt him."**

"**Well hunny you have to tell him or he's just going to keep trying to push you."**

"**Well maybe your right, I should go talk to him, but what do I say?"**

"**Just tell him the truth. He'll understand."**

I wasn't sure how to handle this in a way that wouldn't hurt Jakes feelings. So I decided to just say what I had to say. I found him sitting on a rock next to the stream by the main house. He was skipping stones across the water. **"Hey!"** I said while sitting down beside him

"**Hey!"** he said back still looking towards the stream. I could tell he was kind of upset still, but I just had to let him know who I feel.

"**Listen Jake... about earlier... um... I...um." **I stuttered

"**Just spit it out Renesmee."** He shouted at me

I was a little shocked at the tone he was using with me. It was like he was angry at me or something, which made me a little mad at him.

"**Fine."** I said in the rudest tone I had ever used **"I think we should just stay friends."**

Jake jumped to his feet and was now towering over me and shaking violently. I could see the fire in his eyes so I jumped up and took a couple of steps back.

"**WHAT?"** He shouted **"But why? Did your mother make you say that? Did HE make you say that?" **

"**No... No Jake, please listen to me for a sec!" **I pleaded with him

"**I can't believe they did this to me again!"** he said to himself

"**Jake listen!" **I shouted at him

I took a few steps toward him, reached up with both my hands and grabbed both sides of his face.

"**Jake, I'm not ready for a relationship that's all. I didn't say it to hurt your feelings."**

He grabbed my hands and took them off his face, then he pushed me away from him and fazed.

"**JAKE!"** I shouted **"PLEASE! Can't we talk about this?"**

He turned towards me and shook his head no, then ran off into the forest. I started to run after him, but I couldn't keep up. Being half human made me slower than a regular vampire or a shape shifter/ wolf. Eventually I stopped chasing after him; I dropped to my knees and started crying. My father showed up a few seconds later. He picked me up into his arms and started walking back towards the cottage. I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes and said **"He wouldn't listen; he just took off on me!"**

"**I know hunny I was listening. Don't worry he'll come back." **He replied **"He just has to calm down first."**

When we reached the cottage my mother ran out the front door towards us screaming** "What's wrong? Did he hurt her? What happened?" **

"**She's fine; I just carried her back because she's my little girl and she looked like she needed to be held." **My dad answered her then he kissed my forehead.

I reached up and touched her face so I could show her what had happened, I hadn't used my gift in a few years but it was easier that repeating the whole thing over out load. Dad had set me down on my own two feet by the time I was done showing her the whole thing.

"**Edward, what was Jake thinking? If you don't mind me asking?"** my mom asked him

"**I'd rather not say Bella!"** he replied while looking at me. I could tell that the reason he didn't want to tell her Jake's thoughts was because of my presence.

"**I'd like to go to my room now if you two don't mind?"** I said

"**Sure hunny."** My mom said while hugging me. She took a few steps back, while still holding my arms and said **"Have you hunted lately?"**

"**Not for a while, why?"** I replied

"**Well your eyes, they look a little darker than usual!" **she said,

I could hear the panic in her voice now and it frightened me a little.

"**Let me see!"** said dad with a little bit of fear in his tone as well. He took my mom's place in front of me and stared into my eyes for a few seconds then said **"We need to get her to Carlisle, right now." **

I looked over at the mirror on the wall next to the door, sure enough my eyes were darker almost a dark brown compared to their usual warm chocolate color.

"**What's going on?"** I asked in a frightened tone.

"**When was the last time you went hunting?"** my father. His voice was full of fear now. I started to breathe heavier, almost hyperventilating.

"**RENESMEE WHEN?"** my father shouted still holding my shoulders.

"**I... I don't know, three maybe four weeks!"** I finally answered. **"I haven't felt thirsty."** I admitted.

"**We need to get her to Carlisle."** My father said while scooping me up into his arms. He rushed me to the main house with my mother following close behind.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing the minute my father entered the front door with me in his arms and shocked looks of fear on my mother and father's faces.

"**Carlisle?"** My father shouted as soon as we were in the door. Carlisle and Esme were down the stairs and in front of us in a fraction of a second. **"What's wrong?"** Carlisle asked

"**Her eyes, Carlisle her eyes."** Was all my father could say.

Carlisle looked at my mother for help not totally understanding my father.

"**Her eyes they've changed color."** My mother shrieked **"She said she hasn't hunted in a few weeks, that she didn't feel thirsty, something's wrong with her."**

Carlisle took me from my father and sat me down on the kitchen table. He then shone a bright light into my eyes.

"**Hum, I see what you mean!"** Carlisle finally said after a few minutes in thought.

"**Am I sick or something?"** I finally asked

"**No, I don't think so Ness!"** Carlisle replied **"Are you thirsty now?"**

"**No not really." **I replied

"**Rose, could you go into the kitchen and get Nessie something to drink?" **Carlisle asked

My family still hadn't moved from where they stood when my father carried me through the door. Rosalie was back in seconds with a metal cup full of blood and handed it to me. I looked at it for a few seconds. (I wasn't really thirsty) But I drank the whole thing down in one gulp anyway. My family finally went back to what they were doing and I was glad not to be the center of attention anymore.

Carlisle made me stay where I was for a least an hour after I had drank the blood.

"**Can I go home now?" **I asked after the hour was up. Carlisle took one more look at my eyes and said

"**You may go now, But please hunt more often so your parents don't worry." **I nodded and jumped down from the table

Then he turned to my parents and said **"Her eyes seem to change like ours do when we haven't hunted in awhile, it's very interesting, I'll have to get a hold of Nahuel to be sure."**

"**That makes sense to me." **Said Jasper** "She is after all a half vampire."**

I walked out of the house and then ran to the cottage. I liked to run it felt awesome the wind in your hair and all that.

When I reached the cottage I went directly to my room and put on my pyjamas. But I wasn't ready for bed so I decided to go and get one of my mother's books from the book shelf, even though I've read them all a thousand times.

I didn't even look at the cover as I grabbed one off the shelf and flipped it open to the first page. I went back to my room and sat on my bed to read. I had gotten about half way through the book when my eye lids started to droop.

Suddenly I was standing in the forest, but not a forest I recognised. I looked around for a few seconds to find a girl standing behind me with her back to me. She was short, like Alice maybe five feet even, her hair was a golden blond with small platinum blond streaks; her hair was just past her shoulders and was perfectly strait.

She was dressed in a dark gray tee-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Then she crouched down; with her back still facing me like she was protecting me from something. She then started shouting for me to run. I suddenly felt scared, no terrified.

"**Run Renesmee Run! Go now"** she shouted over and over again.

The front door to the cottage opened; waking me from my strange dream, and I realized I was lying on the floor with the book still in my hand. I jumped to my feet before my parents walked by my room they looked at me then looked at each other and rushed into my room. My mother immediately put her hand on my forehead (checking my temperature) and said "**Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"**

"**No mom I'm fine just a bad—well strange dream!" **I replied

"**But you're covered in sweat and— were you lying on the floor?" **she asked

"**What? No, I was picking up the book I must have dropped when I fell asleep."** I lied

"_Had they really seen that I was on the floor?"_ I thought to myself and regretted it because now my father surely knew that I was. I slowly looked up to see him holding back a laugh.

"**So tell me about this dream of yours!"** my father finally said after a long moment of silence.

"**Um—well—why don't I show you?" **I replied. So I put my hand on my mother's face, (my farther could just use his mind reading to see the dream). They both looked at me puzzled.

"**What does it mean?"** I finally asked.

"**I'm not sure hunny; it might have been just a dream." **My father replied

"**I didn't recognize the girl, did either you?"** I asked them both. But they both shook their heads no in response to my question.

"**We couldn't see her face."** My father said.

"**Your right I didn't realize till now that she never turned to face me."** I replied

"**You should go back to bed now, you look tired sweetie!" **my mom said

I sat back down on my bed and both of my parents kissed my forehead and said good night. I didn't have a hard time going back to sleep; I was out in a few second.

The next eight nights were almost the same. I call Jake every day and everyday Billy would say he was out. I mope around; hunted then I'd go to bed; have the strange dream and find myself lying on my floor when I woke up.

The only difference was that the girl in my dream had different clothes on in each dream and her hair was curled in one dream; and then strait the next dream. But it was defiantly the same girl. I wondered who she was, and how I knew her in these dreams. But the main think I wondered was why couldn't I see her face in any of the dreams?

Finally after eight those long nights the dreams stopped and I slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes**

Jake had calmed down as my father said he would; and ever thing went right back to normal, well as normal as my world gets. Today was the same as any other day only my birthday was just around the corner. I woke to the sun shining in my face something that didn't happen much here. It was hot, the hottest day in Forks history to be exact.

I dressed quickly putting on the cloths Alice picked out for me. Jake was waiting for me outside the cottage. I could hear him pacing outside my window. After a long run and a short hunting trip, we decided to head down to La Push beach for a swim and to catch up with our friends from the reservation.

Emily, Leah and I had become the very best of friends over the years, and Leah had finally gotten over Sam; she and Emily had become closer than ever before. It was nice to see Leah happy.

I went and changed into my blue and yellow striped bikini; Alice would never allow me to wear a one piece. Then I put on my favourite white t-shirt, a pair of shorts and some flip flops. (This was an outfit Alice would never approve of, but at least I liked it.) I could even imagine her saying that I got my horrible fashion since from my mother.

As we walked through the forest to the beach Jake held my hand and I left it there; it felt normal, just like last time. I knew I wasn't ready for our friendship to change; but I left my hand there any way.

We were the first to arrive at the beach, Jake and I sat at our favourite spot, a tree bent into the shape of a perfect bench. He would tell me over and over that he and my mother use to sit in this very spot after my dad left her.

"**Did ya know me and your mom use to sit in this very spot and talk after your Dad left her and broke her heart?"** He began once again.

I rolled my eyes; I knew the story too well and it kind of made me feel like he still wasn't over her; so I stopped Jake from finishing it by jumping up off the tree bench, pulling off my shorts and tee-shirt and running into the water; motioning for him to join me. The water felt great on my half vampire skin not cold but not warm either. We swam for what felt like hours; Jake would pick me up and throw me back into the water which was super fun.

"**We should go sit down and wait for the others!"** Jake suggested. We walked out of the water and over to our spot, I put my shorts and shirt back on and we had just sat down when Paul started marching up the beach towards us; he looked kind of pissed off to me. In fact I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. _"What's his problem?"_ I thought to myself.

"**Um, Jake." **Isaid, while nudging him to look up at Paul.

He looked up at Paul and then he stood in front of me, pushing me completely behind him. Paul stopped about two inches from Jake's face and started shouting at him**. "What is she doing here Jacob? She's not welcome here, she's a Cullen! She's breaking the treaty by being here!" **

Jacob started shaking and yelled back at Paul, who was now joined by Jared **"She is welcome here Paul! She's not part of the treaty. She's free to go where ever she wants!"**

"**She's a vampire Jake, a vampire, a blood sucking vampire!" **Shouted Jared.

"**Don't call her that! She's not a bloodsucker!"** shouted Jake.

I couldn't believe this two, the hostility towards me; left me in shock. _"How could they treat me like this?"_ I thought to myself.

Paul took a swing at Jake but missed him by a couple of inches, Jake responded by punching Paul in the face. Paul's nose started to bleed from the blow that Jake had delivered. He wiped the blood away and started to shake.

I knew what was going to happen next; so I took about 20 steps away from the three werewolves just as Paul fazed in to his wolf form and lunged at Jake.

"**Jake Look out!"** I shouted, as Paul landed right on top of him.

He was trying to bite Jake's head off; but Jake through Paul off of him and fazed, and they then began fighting in their wolf forms. Claws started flying through the air and vicious growling coming from the two of them.

I looked up to see Jared looked at me with an unpleasant smile on his face; it was the most terrifying smile I'd ever seen. He then fazed into his wolf form. I could feel my heart starting to race with fear as I back away from him.

"_Run_ _Nessie, run you idiot!"_ I kept saying over and over in my head; but my body felt like it was frozen in place. He took small slow steps towards me; almost like he was stalking his pray.

His lips curled back over his big sharp teeth and the hair on his back stood up. I finally took a few steps backwards then a few more; backing away from the three wolves in a slow but steady pace.

Jared went to lunge at me, but a smaller gray wolf smashed right into him. _"That was Leah!"_ I thought to myself. "_I'd recognize her in her wolf form anywhere."_ Seth was right behind her in human form; he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a path in the woods just a few feet down the beach from the wolves.

"**Follow this path it leads to Sam and Emily's; run as fast as you can Nessie and stay there till we come get you ok!" **Said Seth

"**But what about Jake?"** I asked him

"**Jake will be fine, now go Nessie, Go!" **he answered

"**I don't understand; why are Paul and Jared doing this?" **I asked him

"**Because they still hate vampires and they see you as a threat, Sam has tried to reason with them but they just storm off on him!" Now Go Nessie you'll be safe at Sam's!" **He replied

I looked back at Jake just as Paul threw him into a rock; I went to yell to him, but Seth then pushed me on to the path and fazed into his wolf form and ran to help his sister stop the two rampaging wolves from attacking me.

I then started to run as fast as I could down the path; I could still hear the fight even though I could no longer see the beach. I heard Seth howling in pain. The sound made me stop where I was.

"_Oh poor Seth I hope he's ok, this is all my fault. I should have stayed home!"_ I said to myself. As I turned to run again I tripped over a stump and landed flat on my face.

I started to push myself up, when out of nowhere came the most horrid growl I had ever heard in my life. It was a bone chilling sound that made the hair on the back of my neck stand and my heart race with fear.

I turned slowly to see Paul standing about a foot away from me. He was growling at me with hate in his eyes. He lunged at me, landing right on top of me. I put my arms up to protect myself. He bit down on my arm and I screamed in pain as his sharp teeth pierced my arms over and over again. _"I'm going to die here!"_ I thought to myself.

I tried to shove him off me, but he bit down on my arm again. I shrieked in pain again and I struggled to get him off of me. I could feel the warm blood running down my arms and knew I was bleeding badly. I managed to push him off of me and into a tree, just as Sam came through the trees and growled at Paul. The two of them circled me for a few minutes growling and swiping at each other. Sam finally shoved himself into Paul, and the two of them tumbled into the trees. I looked down to see that I was covered in blood. I started shaking and could feel myself becoming dizzy.

Someone picked me up off the ground and started running with me in their arms. I could feel the warmth of his skin, and knew it must be someone from the pack. I could hear him talking to me but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying at the time I couldn't even keep my eyes open. **"Renesmee stay with me! Renesmee? Nessie can you hear me!"** He kept saying over and over. I could feel myself drifting away into the darkness; all I could think about was Jake and my family. Would I ever see them again? Would they kill Paul? What about Jake? Was he ok? The darkness closed in on me and I thought I was going to die.

When I woke up I was on the couch in the main Cullen house. I could see Jacob sitting in the corner, where we use to sit and play when I was just a baby. He looked like he'd been crying for hours and hadn't slept either.

I sat up on the couch and said **"Jake are you okay?"** I managed to get the words out even though they sounded groggy and I still felt kind of weak. Jacob looked up at me with tears still in his eyes and said **"Nessie! Your awake, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up!"** Then he jumped to his feet and ran to my side. He sat on the arm of the couch.

"**Why how long have I been out?"** I asked him.

"**Um, about four days or so. Carlisle said you lost a lot of blood!" **he answered.

"**Wow! Was I really that hurt?" **I asked.

I looked down at my arms, they were all bandaged up but I didn't feel any pain. I wanted to see what they looked like; so I started to remove the bandages. I gasped as I looked at my arms; the wounds looked old now, almost healed. Suddenly everyone was in the living room hovering over me.

"**Oh Nessie are you ok?"** asked my mom, while hugging me.

"**Can I get you anything?"** asked Rose.

"**Are you in pain?"** asked Carlisle.

I just looked at my Dad for help.

"**Ok everyone give her some air!"** Dad finally said after a million more questions where thrown at me. _"Thanks Dad." _I said in my head. He nodded and hugged me then sat down next to my

Mom and turned on the television. Alice came over and started brushing my hair. Jake moved from the arm of the couch and sat down next to me; putting his arm over my shoulder.

Carlisle took my arms in his hands and examined the wounds. **"Amazing!"** he said after looking my arms over for about ten minutes.

"**What is it Carlisle?"** my Mom asked.

"**Well her arms their almost complete healed!"** he answered. **"What?"** Esme said. Again everyone was hovering around the couch looking at my arms.

"**It's just amazing!"** Carlisle said.

"**But how?"** Mom asked.

"**I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with the fact she's half vampire**!" Carlisle replied.

"**Maybe we should contact Nahuel and ask him, maybe he knows something about this!"** said Jasper.

My family had been corresponding with Nahuel about every little thing. Nahuel is a 150 year old half human half vampire, and my family wants to know every little thing our kind goes through before becoming immortal.

I realized I was extremely thirsty and hadn't hunted since before Paul's attack and I knew I lost a lot of blood. I looked up at my mom and said **"I'm kind of thirsty! Can I go on a hunt? I feel like I haven't hunted in weeks!"**

She just nodded at me and said **"As long as Emmett or Jasper goes with you, I don't want anything else to happen to you." **

"**Oh Mom nothing else is going to happen to me!" **I replied. Not totally believing myself.

She just gave me a mom knows best look and said **"Jasper, Emmett please accompany Nessie on a hunt!"**

So Emmett, Jasper and I went on a hunt; while Jake returned home to tell Billy what had happened and to protect his sister from Paul in case he showed up. I wondered how Rachel was dealing with her soon to be husband almost killing me. I felt sorry for her and I feared for her, what if Paul came back and attacked her? I had to push that thought out of my head and continued with the hunt.

I followed the scent of a deer and pounced on it and drained it quickly. Japer and Emmett were making it a competition between the two of them to see who could drain a deer faster. I decided to drain another one; after all I did lose a lot of blood.

We headed back to the house after a few hours of hunting to find everyone sitting at the big table in the dining room with Sam and a few other pack members. **"What's going on?"** I asked my Dad.

"**It's Paul he's taken off and he won't listen to Sam anymore!"** He replied.

"**But how is that possible?"** Jake asked turning to Sam **"He has to listen to the alpha, he has to!"** I hadn't even noticed that Jake had come in behind us and I was startled by him a little.

"**I'm not sure how he's done it Jake. It's like he went crazy or something." **Replied Sam

"**He just keeps thinking kill the vampire girl, over and over and nothing else. **I shuttered at his words, but Sam continued **"He just doesn't hear me anymore, I've tried ordering him to stop and come home, but he just doesn't hear me, he doesn't hear anything or anyone anymore! Maybe," **he said turning back to face my father.** "It's time that you all leave Forks, for Renesmee's safety.** ** I'm not sure if we can protect her anymore." **

"**I think Sam's right." **Dad said **"It's the only way to protect Nessie from Paul."**

"**But I don't want to leave Forks!" **I shouted

"**Oh hunny!"** Mom said while hugging me "**None of us want to leave Forks, but we have to do whatever keeps you safe." **

"**But what about Jake and my other friends and..." **

"**Renesmee, we have no choice! We must leave and soon!" **Dad interrupted me **"I won't have you in danger of being killed by a crazy werewolf."**

I could feel my blood bowling with anger. I didn't want to leave Forks, I was born here. My whole life is here in Forks, my grandpa Charlie lives here, my friends, and now a killer werewolf has destroyed everything. I could feel the warm tears flowing down my cheeks.

My dad hugged me and said **"Oh hunny! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but we have to keep you safe!" **He looked so hurt by my crying and all I could do was nod to him. _"This sucks!"_ I thought _"why can't we just kill Paul? Then we could stay here forever!" _

"**Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"** my Dad shouted at me **"Wipe that last thought out of your head this instant!"**

I had never been frightened by my father before, but his tone was the most terrifying thing I've ever heard even more terrifying then Paul's howl. I took a few steps away from him.

"**S. dad!" **I replied **"I just thought it would be better that way!"**

"**Yes it would be better for us but what about Paul's family?" **he replied** "Did you think about that!"**

"**No dad; your right, I didn't, sorry it was just a thought." **I replied

Everyone was looking at us wondering what we were going on about.

"**Edward what are you two talking about?"** Carlisle asked

"**Nothing important Carlisle."** Dad replied

"**I'm going to bed!"** I said; you could still hear the anger in my voice.

I opened the door and stepped out on to the steps I turned back and yelled **"Good night everyone!" **then ran off towards the cottage. I knew Jasper was following me just in case I needed help, but I ignored his presence and jumped over the small river.

When I reached the cottage I started to cry again, Jasper had hugged me for a few minutes to comfort me, I could tell he using his power to calm me down as well. **"Thanks Jazz!" **I said to him when he let me go, he just nodded to me then he took off towards the main house.

I realized how much I was going to miss this little house, from the cute little roses to the honeysuckles that ran up the walls of the house to the pond out back. I stood and stared at the cottage for a few minutes before going to my room.

I put on my pj's and climbed into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid my head down on my pillow. That was the first night that the nightmares started. I was in the woods and it was dark, as I walked forward I could hear the ocean so I kept walking towards it. Suddenly a wolf jumped out of the woods and stood right in front of me with Jake in his mouth motionless. I screamed **"Put him down, it's me you want!"** He dropped Jake and Lunged at me. I turned to run just as he bit down on my leg.

I fell to the ground screaming and thrashing to get away from him. My parents came through the door just as I hit my bedroom floor, screaming at the top of my lungs. **"Renesmee? What is it, are you okay?"** My mom asked with a shocked look on her face. I looked around and realized it was just a dream.

"**It was just a bad dream!"** I said while trying to unravel myself from my blankets.

"**Are you sure your okay hunny? We heard you screaming from the main house!"** My dad asked while brushing my hair out of my face. Then he helped me up off the floor, and back into my bed. I tried not to think about the dream while my dad was here so he couldn't read my mind and see what I saw.

"**Yah I'm fine." **

"**Would you like to talk about it?"** mom asked

"**No thanks!" **I replied

"**Okay hunny, but if you need us just call for us!"** my mom said while closing my door behind herself and my dad.

I didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night, I just laid in my bed and stared at the stars through my window. I loved the fact that I could see everything at night just like the rest of my family, the colours at night were amazing and I never had to worry about being afraid of the dark when I was a kid. The sun started to rise and I decided to get up and get dresses even though I felt so tired, that I could barely function. Alice came in shortly after I had dressed and said **"Do you want me to help you pack your things?"**

"**What do you mean Alice?" **I asked,totally confused by her question

"**We're moving today silly!" **she replied

"**Today! You're joking right? I mean we just discussed it last night!" **I said to her

"**Yes; but unlike you, the rest of us don't sleep. We spent the night looking for a new place to live, buying a house, packing up the things we want to bring with us, and enrolling us all in the next school year." **She replied

"**But, I'm not ready to go, I haven't said goodbye to my friends or Grandpa Charlie and... **

"**Wait what do you mean school?" **

"**We're not telling your grandpa that we're leaving, it would hurt him too much and besides we wouldn't have a reason to give him as to why we are leaving." **She replied while packing a few of my things into boxes. **"And it's about time you went to school, I think they should send you this year, but everyone wants to prepare you first!"**

"**Can I go say goodbye to my friends on the reservation?"** I asked changing the subject.

She was still packing my stuff and taping boxes. She didn't even stop or look up to reply to my question.

"**Um I'm not sure if that's safe Nessie, I can't see anything when you're around them, maybe you should ask your parents!"** she replied. Alice worked hard to see my future but she couldn't see me directly. She told me that I, myself was blurry but my surrounding were clear as day, as long as wolves weren't involved.

"**Okay, do you know where they are?"** I asked after a long pause

"**They're at the meadow!" **she replied

Of course Alice knew where they were.

"**Thanks Aunt Alice!" "I'll see you later." **I said while running out the front door.

I found my parents lying in their favourite spot at the meadow. **"Hi."** I said to them as I walked over to them and sat down. **"Hi hunny, you look tired!" "Did you get enough sleep?" **My mom said

"**I'm fine really. Listen, do you mind if I go say goodbye to my friends?" **I asked

"**I don't think that's a good idea with Paul out there god knows where." **Dad said

"**Could they come say goodbye to me then?"** I asked

"**Sure hunny I'll call Sam and see if he can bring the others over okay."** He replied

"**Okay I'm going to go back to the main house now."** I said

As I walked back towards the main house I heard a howl and froze where I was. I turned around slowly but nothing was there. Uncle Emmett came out of the trees just as I turned back around.

"**Nessie are you okay? Where is he? Did he hurt you again?"** He asked

"**Where is who Uncle Emmett?"** I replied

He grabbed me by the shoulders, looked directly in to my eyes and said **"That dog, I heard him howl!" "Did he try to hurt you?" "I swear I'll kill him if he hurts you again!"**

"**Renesmee?" **My mom shouted from the meadow

"**I'm fine Mom, no wolf over here, besides Uncle Emmett probably scared it away!"** I replied jokingly **"Thanks anyway Uncle Emmett."**

"**No problem kiddo, Besides I don't want anything to happen to my favourite niece!" **Emmett replied

"**I'm your only niece Uncle Emmett!" **

I headed to the main house and arrived just as Emily, Leah, Quil, Jake and Sam pulled up in Jakes Rabbit.

"**Hey Nessie! How are you?"** Said Emily

"**I'm fine I guess just wish I did had to move!"** I replied

Leah hugged me just then and I could see the tears in her eyes **"I'm really going to miss you Nessie!" **I'd never seen Leah emotional before, this was strange to me. **"I'm going miss you too Leah."**

I then hugged Emily, Sam and Quil and said my goodbyes to them too; before I knew it we were all crying.

Seth, Collin, Embry and Brady had come on foot to say goodbye to me and I hugged each of them. Seth handed me something; and at first I didn't recognize the blood covered strings. It was my bracelet; the one Jake gave me for my first Christmas.

I looked up to see Jared come out of the woods half dressed like the others. I took a few steps away from him in fear for my life and hid behind Jake. **"What's he doing here?"** I asked Sam. Everyone could hear the fear in my voice.

"**He came to apologize to you Nessie and you Jacob! Paul filled his head full of nonsense, I finally got him straitened around and he sees thing the right way again. He truly is sorry!" **

"**Oh I see!"** was all I could say

"**Nessie! I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have listened to Paul! Can you ever forgive me?"** Jared said. I could see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He truly was sorry.

"**I forgive you Jared!"** I finally managed to say after staring at him for about ten minutes, I still stayed behind Jake just in case it was a trap. He took a few steps forward and Jake clinched his hands into fists.

"**Jake, man can you forgive me too?"** he asked **"Come on we're like family!" **

"**I don't know Jared it's going to take me some time!"** Jake replied **"I mean you almost took away my reason for living!" **I couldn't help but blush.

"**I know man, I'm so sorry for that, really I am Jake!"**

"**Jacob please forgive him." **I said

He looked down at me and smiled. He had to give me what I wanted thanks to the whole imprinting thing.

"**Okay I forgive you Jared." **Jake finally said

We all spent the next few hours sitting on the front steps of the main house talking. Sunset had come and it was time for us to leave Forks forever. I hugged each of my friends (including Jared) one more time. Then I hugged Jake and said **"Come visit as soon as you can, I'll miss you Jakie!" **

"**I'll miss you too, but don't worry I'll come visit soon."** Jake replied

The longest Jake has every been away from me was those nine nights he wouldn't talk to me and I did wondered if he had really imprinted me, I pushed that thought out of my head (for the second time in my life) and climbed into the back seat of my father's Volvo.

As we drove off I turned to look back at my friends and the tears started to flow all over again. This was the end of my life in Forks and the start of my new life in... I didn't even know the name of where we were headed. I didn't really care either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Beginning**

Our new home was beautiful in every way. A three story mansion with a cute little guest house; the whole thing was set back into the forest about a mile from the road.

The first story had the same sort of layout as the old house; open concept with a glass wall at the back; an entryway, living room, kitchen, dining room, two sitting areas and a staircase running right through the middle of the house to the second story and then it twisted sixty five degrees up to the third story. There were also bathrooms on each story; not that they got used much but they were still there for show.

On the second story was the bedrooms; not that anyone slept but me. Emmett and Rosalie's room was to the far left, then Alice and Jasper's, followed by Carlisle and Esme's room, then Carlisle's office and last but not least my room at the far right of the house.

The third story of the house was for my parents. It was kind of like an apartment. Everyone including me wanted them to be alone with each other for a while like a normal married couple should be.

The small guest house was a place for Jake and Grandpa Charlie to stay when they came to visit. Mom actually told Grandpa Charlie that we were moving away and that it was a need to know reason.

There was a big front and back yard surrounded by the forest and a small path of smooth stones that lead to a small lake, just a few feet beyond the trees to the right of the house. As much as I missed Forks, I had to admit I loved our new home.

When we walked through the front door I was shocked to see everything already in place. I ran up to my room to find everything was there place in the right spots. I jumped onto my bed and looked out the glass wall to my right. The view was beautiful. It was around five in the morning when we arrived and the stars shone bright in the sky, with no visible clouds. I soon found myself drifting asleep. I had the same nightmare as the night before. I woke up lying on the floor; kicking and thrashing and also screaming at the top of my lungs. My whole family ran into my room and I had to reassure them that it was only a bad dream.

As the days passed I found myself sleeping less and less each night. I was haunted by that nightmare for two weeks, until I finally stopped sleeping.

The next week or so, I found myself unable to fall asleep too frightened to close my eyes. But eventually I became too tired to stay awake. I drifted off to sleep and with that sleep came a different dream; my old dream, the strange dream with the protective girl. I welcomed that dream. But something was different about this one.

In this dream the forest was greener than ever and the girl was facing me. I could see her face clear as day but I still had no idea who she was. Her eyes were so blue, an aqua blue. The strangest color I'd ever seen, she was too beautiful to be human and she had snow white skin. She then turned her back on me and the dream continued like always, she crouched down and started yelling for me to run. When I woke up I was on the floor again. I peeked up at the clock to see that it read three o'clock_. "Great."_ I thought _"At least I got a few hours of sleep."_ I got up off my floor and got dressed.

"**Why not go see what my family is doing."** I said to myself. I walked down the stairs to see some of the family sitting in the living room. Dad and Alice were playing a game of chest. Rose and Emmett were flipping through channels on the TV. Mom was reading a book and Esme was sitting at her design desk drawing.

"**Where are Jasper and Grandpa?"** I asked my mom. She looked up from her book and said **"Oh, Nessie you finally up, Happy birthday hunny!"**

"**Birthday?" **I asked puzzled **"My birthday isn't until Saturday mom!"**

She looked at me puzzled by what I said and replied** "It is Saturday, Nessie!"**

"**What?" **I replied to her_ "Was it really Saturday that means that I had slept for 48 hours strait!"_I thought to myself.

"**Arrrreeee you okay Hunny?"** my mom asked.

"**Yah I just didn't realize I slept that long."** I replied

My dad let out a little chuckle. But then his face became serious he turned to me and said **"Did you have the nightmare again?"**

"**No, actually I had the old dream." **I replied. I thought about the new twist to my dream and I knew he saw it in my head because he nodded at me and went back to his game with Alice. I decided to go watch TV with Rose and Emmett on the couch**. **

"**Can I have the remote?" **I asked Rose. She handed it to me and I searched through the channels but nothing caught my eye. I stopped it at channel 300 and a movie was playing, a vampire movie from the 80's called The Lost Boys or something.

I was about to change it when Emmett said **"No leave it, I like this movie!"** Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me puzzled and asked **"What, what's so funny?"** I shook my head and said **"A vampire that likes a fictional movie about vampires."** My whole family started to laugh at Emmett.

"**What I like this one, that's all!"** Emmett replied

I must have fallen back asleep because when I woke up (still on the couch) the news was on. It was a story about a teenage girl who was attacked and killed by an animal in the woods near Forks yesterday afternoon.

"_Forks." _I thought to myself. Suddenly my father was sitting next to me with the remote and turning up the volume. Grandpa Charlie was on the TV talking about the attack and asking parents to keep their kids out of the woods. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My father was on the phone calling Sam, I guessed. When he hung up he had the most shocked look on his face. My mom was suddenly at his side.

"**What is it Edward?"** she asked

"**It was Paul, he killed that girl."** He replied **"Sam said she had long brown curly hair, when he saw her; he went crazy and— afterwards he took off."**

"**Do you think we're in danger?"** Carlisle asked. I hadn't realized that he and Jasper had returned.

"**No, Sam said that only he and Jake know where we are!" **

"**So what if he follows Jake here Edward?" **Alice said** "You know I can't see either of them!"**

"**Wait, Jake's coming?" **I asked

"**Well he was; but I think we should call and ask him not to just in case!" **Mom replied to my question.

"**It's too late Bella, he's almost here."** My dad said.

"**Jake's almost here, Jake?"** I asked. **"How long?"**

"**Fifteen minutes top!" **Dad replied.

Time passed so slowly, but finally Jake walked through the front door half dressed as usual. He ran to me and picked me up as he hugged me.

When he finally set me down, he want and hugged my mother and shook my father's hand. He then turned to me and said **"Happy birthday Ness!"**

"**Thanks Jake," **I replied

We went and sat on the couch and Jake opened his bag. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a small silver bracelet with seven wolves carved out of different colors of wood and two pink stone hearts.

"**The hearts represent Leah and Emily and the wolves represent the rest of the pack."**

"**Jake, it's beautiful, did you make this?" **I asked

"**Well I carved the wolves, but the bracelet and stone hearts were bought." **He replied

"**It's beautiful Jake, thanks." **I replied

The rest of the day passed quickly. Jake and I went on a hunt then for a swim in the small lake. When we returned to the house it was decorated in beautiful colors of lights, there were flowers lying in vases all the way up the front porch. Presents filled the living room and a huge cake was on top of the dining room table.

Everything was done way over that top. But I guessed that Alice must have planned everything.

My whole family yelled happy birthday at the same time that we walked through the door. I spent the rest of the evening eating cake (which was one of the few human foods I could stand to eat) and opening presents. Alice had given me a beautiful ring; it was a ruby with the family crest on it. Jasper had made me a driver's license. Esme and Carlisle gave me a beautiful gold bracelet with charms hanging off of it; One for every family member, a heart charm for Esme, a medical symbol charm for Carlisle, a lamb charm for my Mother, a lion charm for my Father, a drama faces charm for Jasper, a dice charm for Alice, a rose charm for Rosalie, a bear charm for Emmett, and last but not lease Handcuffs charm for Charlie. My parents gave me a car for my birthday, a Volvo of my own; it was black, which made me happy that I didn't have to drive around in that ugly silver one. Emmett and Rosalie put an awesome stereo in it.

"_What a day? I can't believe that I'm now sixteen." _I thought to myself while climbing into bed that night.

I hoped that Jake liked the small house out back, which was meant for him and Grandpa Charlie, when they came to visit. That thought got me wondering how long Jake was staying. I knew he had gone back to high school on the reservation; but I wondered if he was going to be able to leave and go back to La Push. As much as I hated the thought of him leaving; I hated the thought of him not finishing high school even more.

That night I slept soundly, no dreams or nightmares to keep me awake. I woke up around eight and dressed for the day feeling well rested. When I got down stairs my entire family was sitting in front of the TV watching the news again. I sat down on the couch just in time to hear that another girl was killed in the forest near Port Angeles and yet again the police suspected the same animal to be at fault. I watched in horror as they showed a picture of a long curly haired brunette, who was around my age**. **

"**I...I...I can't believe this!"** I said **"He's killing girls that look like me."**

"**Don't worry Nessie, Sam said he's got this covered, they're following his trial as we speak." **My dad said.

"**Your father's right, we'll handle Paul!" **Jake said. I turned to see him standing at the front door half dressed as usual. He walked in and sat down on the arm of the couch next to me.

"**What's on the agenda today Jake."** I asked

"**Well I haven't got long; I have to head back soon."** He replied

My heart sank when he said those words, but I knew he had school and he had to protect the tribe from danger.

"**When are you coming back?" **I asked

"**I'm not sure, I'll try to make it next weekend."** He answered

I nodded unsure if my voice. We spent the rest of our time at the lake. Eventually Jake had to leave. I hugged him goodbye and watched as he ran off into the woods to faze.

The next week flew by fast each day mashed into the next I spent most of my time reading text books from Carlisle's library and by the end of the week I was up to college text books. I also read the medical books from his college years.

Jake couldn't come visit this weekend. Paul was seen near Billy's house and he feared that he might attack his sister Rachel. I was a little sad that he wouldn't be around. I mopped most of Saturday and on Sunday, Alice took me shopping in France, and we didn't return until Wednesday evening. We went into every store and tried on over a thousand different outfits. Hunting in France was a different experience too; many different animals to try.

When we returned home; Alice made me try on every outfit that she had purchased for me. (After all I couldn't wear the same thing twice) I had told her that buying that many clothing was unnecessary but she insisted that I allow her to have her fun. I had to admit I had a great time.

After my solo fashion show in front of the whole family; I headed up to bed. That night the same strange dream had returned this time the girl faced me; she was talking, but I couldn't hear her talking; and then a loud growl came from behind her and she turned to protect me again. I felt terrified again as she screamed for me to run, but I was frozen in place. A big gray wolf came through the trees with its lips pulled back over its teeth. You could see the anger in its eyes and when it lunged at her, I woke up on my bed room floor once again.

I picked myself up off the floor and dressed for the day in one of my new outfits, a blue button up shirt and a matching skirt, with flip flops (something Alice wouldn't approve of, but it was my compromise to wearing her outfits). I wanted to do something with my hair; it was always the same well except that it grew every time I aged. I couldn't think of anything new either than cutting it, which was something that was never done, my mother didn't have the heart to cut it. I knew Rosalie and Alice would never allow it either. I settled on braiding it.

When I got down stairs the house was empty except for me and my father. He was playing the piano in one of the sitting rooms. I went and sat next to him. He stopped playing and said **"Hey Ness, your awake, how'd you sleep?" **

"**Okay I guess." **I replied

"**But?" **he asked

"**Well, I'll show you." **I then put my hand on his cheek and showed him the whole new twist to my dream. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he finally said

"**Well it looks like your dreams are merging, I've never seen that girl before."**

"**Merging? I never thought of it that way. By the way where is everyone?" **I asked

"**Carlisle is at work, Esme, Alice, Jasper and your beautiful mother are hunting up north and Rosalie and Emmett decided to go on another honeymoon." **He replied.

"**Another honeymoon? What's that there thirteenth?" **He nodded and we both began to laugh.

"**Did you want to hear my new song, I wrote it for your mother?"** he asked still chuckling a little at our little joke.

"**Sure dad."** I replied

He played the most beautiful song I'd ever heard; when he was done he said

"**What do you think?"**

"**It's beautiful, she'll love it Dad!"**

I got up from the piano bench and went into the living room to watch some TV. I found myself flicking through channels not really paying attention till something caught my eye on one of the channels. I switched it back to see Grandpa Charlie on the news once again. My father joined me the second I seen my Grandfather on the television. The story was about another girl that had been attacked, but not killed this time. The girl had lain very still and the wolf eventually ran off; she then crawled her way to her car and called nine, one, one. They showed a picture of the girl and yet again it was a girl my age with long curly brown hair. My mouth nearly hit the floor when they showed that picture.

"**It's going to be okay, hunny." **My father said while hugging me, I hadn't realized that I was crying until he hugged me.

"**I'm okay dad really; I just wish those girls didn't have to suffer."** I finally chocked out after crying for ten minutes.

"**They'll catch him soon hunny!"** He said it as if it was a matter of fact. It took me a few days to get over the site I'd seen on the news.

Life seemed to go right back to normal; me hunting, writing Jake an e-mail (Esme and Carlisle gave him a computer with mobile internet for his last birthday) then I would go for a long run in the woods. Every night I would check my e-mails and every night I would open the inbox to see no return e-mail from Jake. As the weeks past I began to fall into a depressive state; I would go hunt and then go for a run till bed time, I even stopped e-mailing Jake. _"What's the point?"_ I thought to myself one day after sending him yet another e-mail.

Weeks turned into months. I decided that I no longer wanted to be sad, so I went to Alice and asked her if she and Japer would take me on a trip to visit Nahuel in South America and she agreed.

The flight was long but well worth it. After we landed we drove to the nearest wooded area and then ran through the forests until we found Nahuel and his aunt Huilen in a cute tree house deep in the jungle.

"**Nessie, Alice and Jasper what a surprise?"** Huilen greeted us at the bottom of the tree.** "My goodness Nessie you've grown so much."**

"**Hey Huilen, it's good to see you too!"** I said while hugging her **"Where's Nahuel?"**

"**Oh, he went to visit his sisters. You just missed him, Sorry."** She replied

"**Do you mind if we stay for a small visit?"** Jasper asked

"**Sure, I was just about to go on a hunt, but feel free to make your selves at home."**

"**Thanks Huilen." **Alice said

The Forest was beautiful, I spent most of my days walking through the foliage and hunting new pray. The nights in the forest were extremely different that the forest at home, it seemed that the forest came to life at night.

I climbed a huge tree and rested on a branch, listening to the sounds of the animals. I knew someone had landed on my branch but I didn't bother to look up and see who it was, I was too busy enjoying nature.

"**Hey Nessie."** Nahuel said.

So he was the one who jumped on to my branch, I sat up and said **"Nahuel hey, I thought you were visiting your sisters!"**

"**I was; I just got back." **He replied **"Where's the wolf?"**

"**Oh, um Jake didn't come with us." **Even I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"**Oh, well um, I'm kind of glad he didn't come, he's always over protective of you when I'm around."**

I smiled, it was always true, the last time we came for a visit; Jake wouldn't leave me alone with Nahuel for more than thirty seconds. He was always so jealous of him.

"**So how much longer are you guys staying?"** Nahuel asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"**I'm not sure a week maybe two."** I answered

We spent the rest of the night in the tree, talking about everything that had happened since we last visited. After I told him about Paul he said in a low voice

"**I knew you couldn't trust those wolves." **I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it, but I did and I pretended that I hadn't.

We sat in silence for a while until Nahuel said **"I'm sorry Nessie, I shouldn't have said that." **I looked over at him and said** "No your right, I shouldn't have trusted them, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, or had to moved." **He then hugged me and I hugged him back.

I woke up in the morning still sitting in the tree. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep out here. I looked around to see Nahuel asleep in the branch next to me.

"**Hey wake up sleepy head!"** I shouted at him

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. **"Good morning Nessie."**

"**Morning Nahuel."**

"**Hey you two come up and get changed." **Alice yelled from the tree house.

We climbed the tree and went into the tree house. After changing we went for a walk in the forest, Nahuel picked me a wild flower. It was the most beautiful flower I'd ever seen. The petals were a bright purple with pink streaks running through them, the stem and leaves were blue, the center of the flower was yellow and orange and the smell was amazing.

"**Thanks Nahuel it's beautiful." **

"**Not as beautiful as you."** he replied

We continued to walk through the forest in silence while looking at the other beautiful flowers and plants. When we returned to the tree house, I put my flower in between two heavy books to flatten it so that I could keep it forever. Two weeks past so fast it was almost a blur, but it was time to head back home, and I knew I was going to miss this beautiful forest.

I hugged Nahuel goodbye and said **"Come visit me sometime." **

"**I will Nessie; I'm going to miss having you around."**

"**I'm going to miss hanging with you too."** I replied

"**Huilen Thanks for having us."** Alice said

"**Anytime Alice."** Huilen replied **"I will miss you all."**

We all hugged and then Alice, Jasper and I ran off towards the car. We drove in silence the whole way to the air port. When we got on the plane and settled into our seats I turned to Alice and Jasper and said **"Thank you for bringing me here, I really needed it."**

"**You very welcome Nessie."** Jasper replied

"**Besides Jazz was having a hard time dealing with your depressive moods."** Said Alice

"**I totally forgot that my moods affect you Uncle Jasper."**

"**Don't worry about it kid."** Jasper replied** "I'm just glad you're happier."**

The rest of the flight was long and boring, I tried to sleep for a bit, but every time I closed my eyes, I would see that horrible gray wolf.

We returned home to an empty house, I went to my room and turned on my computer, then I took my flower out of my bag and I tacked it to my wall next to Nahuel's picture, all of the pictures of my friends and family were on my wall next to my vanity. After I was done with that I went back to my computer to check my inbox. To my surprise there was a message from Jake. I opened it and read:

_Renesmee_

_Been busy, not home much anymore, sorry_

_Jake_

I couldn't believe that was all he wrote, there was no I miss you, no see you soon, no nothing. I sat there re-reading that one small sentence. I stood up from my computer chair and decided to run, just run. I didn't even bother to tell Jasper and Alice where I was going, I didn't even know where I was going.

I run for hours, I hadn't even realized how far I'd run until, I ran right past the cottage, my old home. I came to a sudden stop when I realized where I was. At first I was scared to be there, but the only scent I smelt here was Jake's.

I ran to La Push, and went straight to Jakes house. It began to rain hard by the time I had reached his front porch, I slowly walked up the steps and was about to knock on the door when I heard a girl giggle. I went to the window to see Jake holding a girl in his arms. She was pretty; her long black hair hung down her back to just above her waist, her skin was a beautiful shade of copper. I watched in pain as they hugged and then shared a passionate kiss.

I could feel the warm tears running down my face and the freezing cold rain soaked the rest of me. I didn't even see or hear Billy coming up the driveway until I turned and nearly ran past him.

"**Nessie?"** he said grabbing my arm and looking puzzled by my presence in La Push **"What are you doing here, it's not safe, Paul could—" **He trailed off, not finishing whatever he was going to say. I handed him the bracelet Jake gave me for my birthday and my bracelet from that first Christmas (which was still covered in blood) then I ran off towards the forest, towards home. I ran past a few wolves but didn't bother to stop or even see who they were.

It was dark by the time I got to the house, Alice was standing in the door way and my mother was pacing back and forth in the living room. I could see the anger in my family's eyes disappear the minute they seen my face. I walked past Alice, past my mother, past the rest of my family and to my room. I slammed my door shut and cranked my music as load as possible. I then began taking down all of the photos on my wall with Jake in them.

Then I threw them all in my trash can. I sat at my vanity for about an hour just staring off into space; I didn't even notice my father had entered my room until he turned down the music.

He hugged me and I began to cry all over again, soaking his shirt.

After I had finished crying, I looked to my father and said **"Do you really believe that Jake imprinted on me?" **

I didn't think of anything while I asked him this question because I wanted an honest answer.

"**Why would you ask me that? I seen it in his head, the minute I read his mind!"**

"_Because if what I saw today!"_ I thought unsure of my voice. I knew I didn't need to use my powers for him to see; all I had to do was think about it and he's see what I had seen.

The minute I did think about it I regretted it. My father became so angry; he even let out a low growl, which my whole family heard. They were all in my room in seconds.

"**What going on in here?"** my mother asked

"**Oh no he's got that look!"** Emmett teased

"**You mean; the, I'm going to kill someone look?"** Jasper teased along with Emmett

"**He lied to us all!"** my father managed to say through his teeth

"**What is he talking about Nessie?"** Carlisle asked me **"Who lied to us?"**

I put my hand on Carlisle's face to show him the whole thing. His mouth fell open and he just stood there shocked.

"**What is it Nessie?"** My mother asked

"**Yah what is it?"** Rosalie asked after her

I placed one hand on my mother's face and the other on Rosalie's and showed them everything from the time I checked the computer to the time I ran back home.

They both hissed after I was finished showing them everything. Then I took turns showing the rest of my family. Which was kind of annoying, I hated repeating myself over and over.

"**I'm going to kill that, that DOG!"** Rosalie shouted

"**Rose, don't make me regret showing you."** I said

"**How could he do this you, to us?"** my mother shouted

"**I don't know mom!"** I said **"Maybe he just made up the imprinting thing to stick around."**

"**No he couldn't have, I've seen it in his thoughts, and I would have seen if he was lying." **Dad replied

"**Can they imprint twice?"** Jasper asked

"**I have no idea!"** dad replied

Eventually I stopped listening to my family's ranting; they were all talking at the same time.

"**I think I'd like to go to bed now, if you all don't mind." **I finally interrupted after about ten minutes of their deep discussion.

"**Oh right sorry hunny."** My dad said

Everyone said goodnight and quickly vacated my room. I tried so hard to sleep that night; but I could still hear my family discussing the situation still. I looked over at my clock to read that it was two o'clock. My cell phone caught my eye as I looked at the clock; it was blinking. I grabbed the phone and opened it to see four missed calls from Jake and two text messages. I didn't even bother to read them; I just snapped my phone shut and closed my eyes again. About two minutes later my phone was buzzing (I had put it on silent). I looked at it to see Jake was calling me again; I hit the ignore button and closed my eyes once again.

That night I had a slightly different dream. I was walking in the forest and a snow white wolf jumped out of the bushes. It had the brightest blue eyes, almost a robin's egg blue in color. It brushed its head against me and began to make a purring noise. The wolf suddenly disappeared and the girl from my other dream ran to me shouting for me to run. I looked behind her to see Paul in his wolf form running not far behind her. She grabbed my arm and said **"Run Nessie, He's come for you."** Then she turned to defend me from him. **"I won't let you hurt her, Paul. She's family." **Paul lunged at the girl and I woke up yet again on my bed room floor. I dressed quickly in a red sweater and jeans and headed down to the living room.

When I got down stairs my whole family was standing by the glass wall and outside was my father and Jake. They were screaming at each other in the side yard.

"**What's going on?"** I asked my mother

"**Jake came to explain what's going on back at La Push and to tell you he's sorry. Your father freaked out and told him never to come here again. Now they've been fighting for about ten minutes."** She answered

"**Someone has to stop them before this goes too far."** I shouted while running for the door. Emmett tried to grab me on my way by him but I dodged him and ran out the door.

"**What are you doing here Jacob?"** I shouted as I came around the corner behind him.

He spun around to face me and said **"Nessie please let me explain, You see Jillian is Sam's sister and she came to find him about three weeks ago, Sam's father met her mother after he took off on Sam's mother. Anyways she's a wolf like me and well she imprinted on me when she saw me on the beach with Emily." **

I looked at my father and he nodded that Jake was telling the truth.

"**So where does this leave us?"** I asked looking at the ground to avoid his eyes.

"**I'm not sure; I didn't even know that it was possible for someone to imprint on someone who's already imprinted on someone else."**

"**Do you love us both then?"** I asked still looking at the ground.

"**I'm not sure; I haven't figured that out yet."**

"**Well come talk to me when you do, that's if I'm still here waiting for you."** I shouted at him

"**Excuse me! But you're the one who said and I quote: I'm not ready for a relationship."** He shouted

"**Maybe you should have read my e-mails Jake because I've sent you about twenty that said I love you, I miss you, When are you coming back?"** I shouted back at him. I could feel the tears rolling down my checks now but I couldn't seem to just walk away from him. I wanted to get everything off my chest.

"**How would you have felt if you walked up to my house and I was in the living room kissing some other guy?"** I asked him as calmly as I could manage.

"**I would have freaked out and…."** He replied **"I'd be heartbroken."**

After Jake said that my father freaked and they began to shout at each other again.I turned and ran off into the forest not caring where I was running to; I just wanted to get away from them. I stopped running when I could no longer hear the two of them. I climbed a tree and sat on a branch.

I sat there for about an hour, thinking about everything that had just happened; when out of nowhere someone yelled **"Hey."**

I looked down to see the Jillian girl that I had seen Jake kissing in his living room.

"**Have you seen a tall good looking native boy come through here?"** she asked

"**Jake?"** I said. She shook her head yes **"Yah I seen him, he's arguing with my father at the moment."**

"**Your Nessie right?"** she asked

I nodded yes.

"**So Jake's fighting with a vampire right now?"** she asked in a shocked voice

"**My dad would never hurt Jacob, even if he deserves it!"** I shouted at her

"**It doesn't matter I have to protect him from them."** She shouted back

At that point I jumped out of the tree at stood face to face with Jillian.

"**If you think I'm going to let you hurt any of my family members, you're wrong."** I said to her, the expression on my face must have been pure evil because she took a few steps away from me and looked like she was frightened.

"**Jacob's mine now and you're just going to have to get over him."** She said to me with a smirk on her face.

That did it I freaked out and pushed her. She flew about ten feet in the air and hit a big tree before crashing to the ground behind some bushes. She jumped to her feet and I couldn't quite see what she was doing until she fazed into her wolf form. I was shocked even though I knew she was a wolf.

I took a few steps back from her unsure if I could fight her off. She started growling at me but I was still too angry to run, I wanted to fight her. When she lunged at me; I swung my arm to block her attack and threw her into another tree, it cracked under the force and fell on top of her.

She stood up and shook the bark off of herself, and lunged at me again knocking me to the ground. She clawed at me with her paws and I could hear them tarring my shirt, but I didn't care, I was determined to fight her. She lunged at me one more time and bit down on my arm. Her teeth pierced my skin and my arm began to bleed.

I pulled my arm out of her mouth causing her teeth to rip my skin open from my forearm to my wrist. I screamed out in pain. Jillian disappeared into the bushes and come back out in her human form. She had a shocked look on her face and said **"Your, your bleeding!"**

I ripped a strip of fabric off my shirt and wrapped it around my arm as tight as I could to stop the bleeding.

"**Vampires don't bleed." **She said to herself. She then turned to me again and said **"I'm so sorry, it goes against my nature to harm a human, we are supposed to protect humans not hurt them."**

"**Don't apologize, I'm not really human."** I replied

"**I don't understand."** She replied

"**My mother was a human when she got pregnant and my father is a vampire**." I replied. I realized I was becoming dizzy so I sat down on the ground. Jillian sat down next to me.

"**So you're telling me your half vampire and half human?"**

"**Jake didn't tell you anything about me, did he?"**

"**No, when I imprinted on him he became confused and told me that he had imprinted on you; but he didn't go into detail about you."**

"**May I show you my life?" **I asked

"**Show me? How?" **she replied

I then put my hand on her cheek and showed her my whole life; from the time I was born to us sitting here now. She gasped when I let my hand fall off of her face.

"**How, How did you do that?"** She asked

I was about to answer her when everything began to spin, I fell back with a loud thud and began breathing funny. It felt like I couldn't get enough air.

"**Nessie? Nessie?** **You must have lost too much blood, I'll get help."**

She then started shouting for help. I knew my house was not far from where we were; so I knew my family would have heard her yelling. I fought to keep my eyes open and I won.

As I looked up at Jillian I noticed she had bruises and scratches from her face to her arms, I hadn't noticed she was wearing a tank top. There was also a deep cut on the back of her arm that was bleeding.

"**Your bleeding."** I managed to say

She looked down at me and then to her arm.

"**I heal quickly; it'll stop in a few seconds."**

I sat up and leaned against a tree. My father came through the trees a few seconds later with Jake at his heals.

"**What's going on here? Nessie? What did you do to her?" **he shouted

"**Dad I'm fine really! We got into a fight with each other."** I answered

I untied the fabric from my arm to take a peek; it was already healing, in fact it looked more like a scratch then a gash now.

"**I'm sorry Mr. Cullen it's my fault, I provoked her."** Jillian said

"**See Jacob this is what happens when you're involved with my family, people get hurt."** My father said

My father then picked me up off of the ground and turned back towards Jake.

"**Stay away from my family Jacob, you've hurt them enough!"** My father said; you could hear the anger in his voice.

"**You know I can't do that Edward! I've imprinted on Nessie."** He replied

"**You seem to be able to get over her when this one is around."** My dad said pointing to Jillian. **"She's your own kind Jake and I will not let you hurt my little girl anymore."**

He then turned towards the house with me still in his arms and ran. We were at the house in seconds.

That night I dreamt that I was lost in the forest. A white wolf came out of the bushes and again it brushed its head against me, while making a purring noise. I never had a chance to finish that dream, Jake knocked on my glass wall and climbed through the open area (a section of the glass wall opened so that I could come and go as I pleased).

"**What are you doing here?"** I whispered

"**I had to see you."** He replied **"Nessie, I love you."**

"**Yes, but you love Jillian too." **

"**Yes I do, but I have no choice when it comes to you, Ness. I imprinted on you, which means we are connected forever."**

"**Well can we try to be friends again, because I miss you so much, and I know that you better off with Jillian, she's a wolf and she's human, so you guys can have babies someday, that's something I'm not sure I'll be able to do." **I said with tears in my eyes, Jake wiped them away with his hand as they rolled down my face.

"**Nessie, I'll always love you more than her, and I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions."**

"**Just go with your heart Jake, forget about imprinting and do what's best for you."**

He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"**You're so sweet Ness, but I don't know if I can forget about either of you and move on with the other."**

We talked for hours until I finally fell back a sleep. When I woke up, Jake was half sitting and half lying on my bed with my head on his chest and his arms around me. He left before my father came to check on me, even though he probably knew Jake was here the whole time.

As time passed Jake decided that he would spend a week here and a week back at La Push. Christmas was right around the corner and I went with Alice on many Christmas shopping expeditions. Jake was spending Christmas home with his family, so I sent my gift to him and he sent one to me in return it was a new promise bracelet and a dream catcher; also in the box was my charm bracelet. On Christmas Eve we opened all of our presents because on my first Christmas my mother had given me her present on Christmas Eve, thus starting a tradition. Grandpa Charlie came on Christmas day; I waited till he arrived before opening his present. He had made me a beautiful rocking chair. (The one from my mother's old bed room had broken several years ago.)

"**Oh Grampy it's beautiful, did you make it?"** I asked

"**Yes I did."** He answered

"**How long with you be staying Charlie?"** Esme asked

"**Not too long, got to get home to Sue."** He replied

"**Are you and Sue an item Dad?"** Mom asked him

He blushed and said **"Well I wanted to talk to you about that."**

"**Okay I'm listening."**

"**Well I wanted to know if you'd be okay with me asking Sue to marry me."**

My mother hugged him and said **"Of course Dad, I'm so happy for you."**

"**Whoa, take it easy there Bells, I haven't even asked her yet."**

I looked over at Alice to see her nearly jumping off the chair with excitement. Grandpa Charlie noticed her as well.

"**Now Alice, I know you'd love to do all the planning but it will be up to Sue on how the weddings going to be planned."** He said to her **"That's if she says yes."**

Alice's face went blank for a second and then she said **"It's Settled, I'll be doing this wedding too." **

"**How do you know that? I haven't even asked Sue yet!" **He asked

"**It's need to know Grandpa." **I said

"**Right, right need to know." **He replied in an annoyed tone. **"I think I'll head to bed soon."**

I looked out the window to see that is was already dark out. Grandpa Charlie must have arrived later than I thought. **"What time is it?"**I asked

"**It's ten thirty."** My father replied

"**I think I'll go get something to eat and then head to bed."**

"**Good idea kid, why don't I join ya in the kitchen?"** Said Grandpa Charlie

"_Great now I have to eat human food_._"_ I thought to myself

"**Sure Grandpa, what would you like to eat?"** I asked

I looked over to see my father holding back a laugh and my mother smiling in approval. They were always trying to get me to eat more human food.

"**Don't worry about a thing." **Esme said while on her way to the kitchen. **"Just sit and enjoy your time here Charlie."**

I had to admit that the meal Esme prepared was very good, for human food that is. Grandpa Charlie seemed happy to see someone other than him eating.

A few days later Grandpa Charlie headed home and Jake arrived three days after. The whole week felt just like our days in Forks and I missed those days. We spent the full week together Day and night before Jake headed back to La Push; Back to Jillian. Back to the life I'd be having if it wasn't for Paul; to the life I should be having and deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4 is my favourite chapter in this whole story so I hope you enjoy it, Again i don't own the twilight characters, please feel free to review the story! :) )

**Chapter 4: New Addition **

January was coming to an end with still no word from Jake, we had been talking back and forth by e-mail, but he became too busy with hunting for Paul and being with Jillian that we lost touch. I hadn't heard from him in three weeks. I missed him so much it hurt, but it made me happy to know that he was happy, even if he was happy with some other girl.

One morning I decided to take some nature pictures with my new camera. I needed some new art on my walls. The forest was beautiful this time of year, it didn't snow here but the trees still lost all of their leaves.

As I walked through the woods I became nervous; I wasn't sure why I felt this way, but I decided to turn and head back to the house. A branch snapped behind me and I turned to see Paul standing ten feet away. I screamed and began to run away from him; I looked behind me a couple of times and he was running not far behind me.

I turned to look one more time and ran right into a boy with a shot gun. He looked to be no older than seventeen and he was very handsome; he had chocolate brown hair, it was shaggy like he needed a haircut. He was also very built for his age, not as built looking as Emmett, but definitely more built looking than Jasper.

I fell to the ground at the boy's feet. He must have seen Paul behind me, because he took a shot at him. Paul yelped but didn't stop running towards us, he lunged at the boy knocking him to the ground. The boy screamed in pain as Paul bit his shoulder and neck over and over again. The boy managed to get another shot off and hit Paul in the chest. Paul yelped again and took off into the woods. I ran to the boy's side and he was bleeding badly.

"**Thanks for saving me."** I said to him

He smiled but he was too badly injured to answer. I knew he was going to die. _"I can't let him die."_ I said in my head.

"**I'm going to carry you to my house my Father's a Doctor."** I said to go a long with the lie that Carlisle was my adopted father. He looked up at me a said in a low weak voice **"I don't think you'll be able to lift me." **

Of course I heard him loud and clear I had great hearing, I smiled and picked him up into my arms and began to run home. By the time I got him to the house he was unconscious and his breathing slowed. I kicked open the front door and yelled

"**Carlisle?"**

He came running and stopped as soon as he seen me holding the bleeding boy. We were both covered in blood.

"**What. What happen?"** he said while taking the boy from me and setting him on the dining room table.

"**I'll just show you it's faster."** I replied while placing my hand on his face. It only took a few seconds to show him, so when I was done he got right to work on the boy.

"**You have to save him Grandpa, he saved my life!"**

"**Who saved your life sweet heart?"** my father said while walking through the door. He stopped when he saw the boy lying on the table. I hadn't noticed that I was completely covered in the boy's blood until my father came through the front door. His mouth almost fell to the floor and my mother; who was close behind him screamed **"What did you do, Renesmee?"**

"**Mom, dad; I was in the woods taking pictures and..."** I realized that I didn't have to say it out load so I placed my hand on my mother's face and all my father had to do was read my mind.

"**See." **I said out loud **"He saved me from Paul, we have to save him!"**

"**He's lost too much blood, I'm losing him!"** Carlisle shouted

"**No Carlisle, Please save him, I owe him my life, please!"**

"**Nessie, I'm not sure what you're asking me to do here." **He replied

"**Please don't let him die! Turn him if you have to, but don't let him die! Please Carlisle!"**

"**Nessie, think about this please, what if he has a family here in town, we'd have to move again; further from Forks!" **Carlisle said

"**No Carlisle, don't do it, if he dies then he dies!" **My father said **"It's just a part of nature."**

"**Dad! I owe him my life; I can't let him die because of me."**

"**Nessie, it's part of the natural order, He's meant to die some day." **He said, he then turned towards the door with a blank look on his face, just as Alice ran in and said **"Carlisle save the boy!"**

We all looked at her in shock and then turned back to the boy_. "What did she see?"_ I wondered.

"**It's only right to save him he saved me from Paul!"** I screamed

"**I'll do it."** Said my father. **"If it means that much to you Sweet heart then I'll do it for you!"**

"**Are you sure you can Edward?" **Asked Carlisle

"**I can see that it will haunt you if you do it Carlisle, so I'll do it." **He replied. They then nodded to each other; which meant that they were having a mental conversation.

"**Thank you Dad, this means so much to me."**

"**Just think about the consequences of our actions Renesmee, What if this boy's family comes looking for him?" **

My father did change the boy just in time to save him from dying and I was very grateful. Alice explained that she had seen the boy becoming a new addition to our family that's why she ran in so fast, and I liked the idea of having a brother, even if he was created and not born my brother.

After the long three painful days of his transformation the boy awoke. He seemed okay with this new life. I had explained to him what had happened and that this was the only way to save him from dying.

He told us that his name was Adam; he was seventeen and that he had been on his own for the past two years. His parents died when he was five and he was placed in foster care. He hated his foster parents and took off two years ago; they never tried to find him. He lived two towns over in an apartment; which he paid for using the trust fund his parents had setup for him as a baby.

Immortality suited him, he was even more beautiful than before, minus the red eyes, and I had pictured all of the girls in a high school chasing after him and that kind of made me laugh. He was also handling the thirst better than anyone else, well except Carlisle; he had centuries of practice, but he was even stronger at resisting than my mother had been.

We went on a hunt, just hours after he had finished the change and came across some hikers; the minute we smelt them, he had stopped dead in his tracks and ran in the opposite direction.

I wondered if my father's venom was the cause of this reaction; since he had only changed two people and those two people were the second best at resisting human blood. I say second best only because Carlisle beats them all hands down.

When we returned to the house after finding a few deer to prey on; I showed my family what had happened on our hunt; by using my gift and they too were all amazed at how he was able to run away. I also told them of my theory. Carlisle was intrigued by the idea, but my father was skeptical and shot the idea down. I wondered where Adam's room would be (even thought he didn't really need one). Carlisle had moved his office down to one of the sitting areas and created a bed room for Adam.

The mouths passed quickly and Adam and I had become close almost like we really were brother and sister, we did everything together, hunting, swimming, exploring the woods. I even fell asleep on the couch in his room after staying up most of the night talking.

Grandpa Charlie and Sue came for a visit in May. They were both shocked that Carlisle and Esme had adopted Adam, or at least that was the lie we were telling them.

The story was that Adam was Emmett's younger brother; they hadn't seen each other since their parents died. Esme and Carlisle had finally found him in foster care and decided to adopt him, so that he and Emmett could reunite.

Adam had no trouble being around Charlie and Sue for their three week stay. In fact Charlie had taken such a liking to Adam, that they even went fishing together; well with my Father's accompaniment, he didn't want to take any chances with Grandpa Charlie's life.

The last day of their stay Grandpa Charlie announced that he and Sue were getting married two years from now in August and asked that we all be there. My mother and father were unsure if it would be safe and Alice said she couldn't see anything, due to the fact that Sue's children; Leah and Seth were wolves. But she had seen that we arrived safely, which meant that we were going after all; and she had seen us all return in one piece.

"**Alice, would you mind helping me with the preparations, you did such a wonderful job creating Bella and Edwards wedding and I was wondering if you'd do the same for Charlie and me?"** Sue asked just before her and Charlie headed back home to Forks.

"**I would be glad to Sue; you don't worry about a thing."** Alice answered; she knew that if she chose the wrong stuff she'd see it in a vision and change her idea.

"**Just remember the date is set for August sixth, two years from now." **Sue said **"I'll send you a guest list next week, Oh and Alice, nothing too fancy okay."**

"**Sure whatever you say!" **Alice replied

They exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses before Grandpa Charlie finished saying his goodbyes. I hated to see them go, but I knew it was safer for them to stay away from us.

After they left I went to my room and decided to check my e-mails one more time. Adam had followed me and sat on my bed next to me while my laptop warmed up. I had shown him the whole story between Jake and me by using my gift. Whenever I opened my inbox to see that I had no new messages, I would become so sad; sometimes even cry. Tonight was different though; Jake had left me a message I opened it and read:

Nessie,

Hey I miss you too! Sorry I haven't messaged you back I've been kind of busy.

I'm going to come visit you on Saturday, if that's okay with you. Let me know

Love Jake

I couldn't believe he had finally replied and that he was coming to visit in just two days. I closed the computer and hugged Adam almost knocking him over which was hard to do to a vampire. I jumped up from my bed and grabbed Adam's hand and said **"Come on I have to tell mom and dad."**

He jumped up and we ran out of my room still holding hands.

"**Mom, Dad guess what?"** I shouted, as we ran down the stairs **"Jake's coming to visit on Saturday!" **

"**Oh how exciting!"** Esme said

"**Great, I'd better go get some air fresheners!"** Said Rose

"**Air fresheners?"** Said Adam

"**It took us three weeks to get the smell of dog out of the house last time he was here!"** Rose replied

Adam turned to me and said **"Why do they need Air fresheners?"**

"**Because they think Jake stinks."** I replied

"**No, we know he stinks; you'll see soon enough Adam."** Emmett said **"I'd go get something to plug your nose with ASAP!"**

"**Thanks for the warning, Emmett."** Adam replied

"**Don't listen to them Adam, he smells fine."** I said while walking to the living room

"**Do you think he'll be okay with Adam?"** Uncle Jasper said **"After all the treaty said we couldn't bite a single human and well here Adam is."**

"**I wouldn't want to cause us any problems."** Adam Said. **"Maybe I should go stay with Tanya and her family till he leaves!"**

"**The treaty only covered Forks and we don't live in Forks anymore."** My mother said

"**Bella's got a point there!"** said Emmett **"We don't live in Forks, besides Edward saved the kids life."**

He then rubbed Adams hair messing it up even worse than it was before.

"**But still do you think it'll be a threat for him to know about me?"** Adam Asked

"**It'll be fine Adam, don't worry about it."** My father said. **"The treaty only applies to Forks and we don't plan on going back there for at least eighty years or so."**

"**But what about Charlie and Sue's wedding?"** Asked Alice

"**Maybe I should go stay with Tanya's family, and then Jake never has to find out about me." **Adam said

"**Wait."** said Carlisle **"What if we tell him Adam is from Tanya's family and that he's staying with us!"**

"**I could just stay in my room till Jake leaves, besides I have a lot of reading to do if I am going to school in the fall with the rest of you." **

"**And I can distract Jake at night, so that Adam can go hunt." **I said to my father

"**Jasper and I can teach you all the things you'll need to know about pretending to be a human during the day." **Said Alice

"**See it's all settled then." **Said Adam

We all turned to Alice to see if our plan was going to work. **"I can't see anything remember, he's a werewolf**." She said in an annoyed voice.

"**So it's settled then, I'll stay in my room learning and getting ready for the fall, at night Nessie will distract the wolf and I'll go hunt."** Adam said

"**That seems like a great plan." **Said Esme

Adam and I decided to go hunting on Friday so that he wouldn't be so thirsty on Saturday. We found a big group of deer and drained at least three each. As we headed back to the house we began to play fight with each other. My mother hated when we'd do this because she was always scared I'd get hurt. I had Adam pinned down to the ground and was about to let him up when Jake stepped out of the trees to the left of us. I jumped up off of Adam and said **"Jake your early!" **

"**I couldn't wait to see you any longer, who's this?"** He said motioning his head towards Adam

"**Um, this is Adam, he's..."**

"**I'm Tanya's son, well sort of."** Adam interrupted me.

Jakes eyes narrowed and he looked Adam up and down like he was jealous of him. Adam broke the uncomfortable silence and said **"I'm going to head back to the house; it was nice meeting you Jake."**

After Adam left Jake started questioning me about him. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"**So Tanya made a new vampire? How long ago? Why?"**

"**Listen Jake, she saved him from dying and he's been a vampire since January or so, anything else?" **I replied

"**Do you like this Adam guy?"**

"**What do you mean Jake?"**

"**Do you like him as a boyfriend!" **he said while looking at the ground

"**No Jake, Adam is like a brother to me; well I mean I think of him as a brother."**

"**Does he feel the same way?"**

"**Of course, we'd never be more than that."** The thought of dating my own brother was enough to make me throw up; but I didn't.

"**Are you sure he doesn't feel differently?"**

"**Jacob, I've had enough of this."**

"**Well I don't like him one bit."**

I stormed off towards the house to angry to continue talking to Jake. How could he think that Adam and I where a thing, an item? He didn't even know who Adam really was. Jake later apologized and we went on with our visit with each other. We would go explore the caves near the house and the waterfall at the other side of the lake, then hunt together and at night we'd have a bonfire.

There was no reason for Adam to hide from Jake during his visit, but he seemed to do so anyway. He would tell me that he really wanted Alice and Jasper to help him learn everything about fitting in at school. He seemed to only run into Jake and I a few times and they were not pleasant times either. Jake's resentment; or was it jealousy towards Adam made every moment uncomfortable.

Jake's visit ended a week later, he wanted to get back home, and his exams start on Monday. I hated to see him go; but he promised to visit me more during the summer, and when my school started he'd visit on weekends so I wouldn't get distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School life**

The months passed by quickly and before I knew it, school was around the corner. I couldn't believe how excited I was to go to school. I had memorized the story we were to tell our teachers or other students when asked; and I went over it one more time the Sunday before our first day. Edward (my father) was my twin brother; that was the only way to explain why we looked so much alike. Emmett was our older brother; we went by the last name Cullen. Bella (my mother) and Adam were brother and sister; Alice was their older sister, they used my mother's maiden name Swan; and last but not least Rosalie and Jasper; Twins by the last name Hale. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle when we were younger and had just moved here from Alaska. Adam, mom, dad and I were starting grade ten and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were starting grade eleven.

When I woke up in the morning everyone was already down stairs and I could hear that there was something going on besides getting ready for our first day of school. I dressed quickly and ran down to find my whole family sitting at the dining room table. When I was in hearing range they changed the subject. I walked in and said **"What's going on?"**

"**Tanya has a situation and we must go help her with it."** My father replied

"**But what about school?" **I said

"**You and Adam will still go, while the rest of us head to Tanya's." **Said mom

"**Do you think that's a good idea, what if I'm not ready? What if I can't handle it?"**Adam said in a panicked voice.

"**Alice will be watching and if she sees anything; she'll call you and tell you to leave right away."** Dad replied

"**Okay then; let's go Nessie, don't want to be late on our first day." **Adam Said

We headed to the garage and climbed into my Volvo. Adam insisted on driving so I let him which was a big mistake. But we made it to school in one piece. Adam walked me to my class before heading off to his class. My first class was advanced English. Seating was assigned in this class and when I walked through the door the teacher; Mr. White Said **"Ah Renesmee Cullen, you'll be sitting next to Mr. Jekyll." **

He motioned towards a handsome Boy with short blond hair and bright aqua blue eyes. He smiled at me when I sat down and said **"Hi, I'm Alex!"**

"**Hi!"** was all I could say. I wasn't sure why I was being shy; I'd never felt this way before. I'd never acted this way before around any boy not even Jake. He interrupted my thoughts by saying **"So, your name is?"**

"**Oh Nessie, my name is Nessie."** I replied

"**Well it's nice to meet you Nessie." **He said

"**It's nice to meet you too Alex." **I replied. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure why this normal human boy was making me feel this way. Was I crushing on this boy? Could that be possible? The teacher had started the lesson so I was unable to talk to Alex. Class ended and as I packed my books and began to head off to my next class Alex stopped me and said **"Do you need some help finding your next class**?"

"**Sure do you know where Chemistry is?"** I replied. I hadn't realized how tall he was until I looked up to answer him. He must have been at least as tall as Jake.

"**Yah that's in the J building, I'm headed there anyways."** He replied

"**This school has more than one building?"** I asked

"**Yep three actually, there's A building, J building and M building!"** he replied

The rest of the way he went on telling me how the buildings got their names and who built them. When we arrived at my class room he turned to me and said **"Well here's your class, see ya in English tomorrow, unless you're in more of my classes!"**

"**Well I hope so, because other than my family you're the only person I know."**

"**Oh you have siblings going here too?"**

"**Yep I have three sisters and four brothers."**

"**Wow there are eight of you? How can your parents afford that?"**

"**Well Carlisle is a doctor, and Esme does some designing."**

Just then Adam walked up, I was happy to have him in my next class so I wasn't alone.

"**Oh hey Nessie, I see you made a new friend!"** He said when he had reached us

Alex stuck out his hand and said **"Hi, I'm Alex."**

Adam didn't shake his hand **"I'm Adam, Nessie's brother." **He replied

Alex gave Adam a strange look (almost like he was glaring at Adam) and said **"It's nice to meet you Adam. I'll see ya later Nessie."** He then walked away.

"**What's with him?"** Adam asked

"**I'm not sure. He seemed fine earlier."**

Chemistry went be fast and before I knew it I was off to Math class and Adam was off to Gym. Math went by fast and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I met Adam outside the doors and we went to the lunch line even though Adam didn't eat we still had to make it look like he was getting lunch. I picked up a few things to try and a few things I knew I liked. We sat at a table far away from anyone else. This was going to be our table from now on.

Adam seemed quite for most of the lunch hour. So I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"**So Adam, What's up?"** I asked

"**Oh it's nothing Nessie, just doing a lot of thinking that's all."** He replied

"**Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"**

"**I'm fine Ness, really!"**

The bell rang and we both headed off to our next class. I had Biology and Adam had English. In Biology we were assigned seats again and my lab partner was to be my father. When I sat down the teacher came to me and said **"So Miss Cullen, where is your brother?"**

"**Oh he's plane was delayed due to the weather in Alaska, so he won't be here till tomorrow or Wednesday."**

"**Ah I see, is that the reason the rest of your family has been absent from my other classes?"**

"**Yes, Adam and I flew in on Saturday; my other siblings were supposed to fly in yesterday, but the weather up there is horrible."**

He nodded and walked back to the front of the class to start the lesson, which was boring, I had read the material over and over for the past year. For the rest of the class I took a few notes and doodled wolves on my pages. The bell finally rang and I ran off to my next class; which was Home Economics. I wasn't too impressed that I had to now learn how to cook human food, but the class went by fast and I was off to my last class of the day, which was gym. It was hard not to hit the ball too hard in gym class; I was much stronger than a normal human, so I had to play lightly. I was glad when the bell finally rang.

When I got to the car Adam was leaning against the passenger side waiting for me. I unlocked the door and climbed in and so did Adam. The drive home was quiet, I tried to talk to Adam but he just looked out the window and pretended to not pay any attention. When I stopped the car in front of the house Adam jumped out and ran to the front door.

He continued to walk to his room and the rest of my family looked to Alice for answers. She just shrugged and went back to playing chest with Jasper.

"**What was that all about?"** my mother asked turning to me

"**I don't know he seemed fine up until lunch time and then he was ignoring me on the way home."**

"**Alice, did you see anything?"** my father asked her

"**I didn't see anything bad Edward; in fact I didn't see anything at all today."** She replied

"**When was the last time you were with Jake?"** Rose asked with her nose wrinkled

"**I don't know a week ago maybe, why?"**

"**Have you showered since then? Because you stink like a wolf!"** she replied

"**Yes I have and maybe you're smelling things."**

"**Did you meet any nice people today at school?" my mother asked**

"**I did meet a new person at school today, he was nice."**

"**Oh really tell me about him!"** said my mother

"**Okay, his name is Alex, he's handsome, with blond hair and aqua blue eyes; oh and he's tall."**

"**Handsome? Do you like him Nessie?"** Rose replied

"**No. Well as a friend maybe."** I said trying to hide that I was blushing which didn't work

That night Adam went hunting alone and then he went straight to his room for the rest of the night. My dream with the white wolf and the girl returned and I woke up on my floor again.

I dressed for school quickly and ran down to meet my family. Alice, Jasper, Adam and I took my car and the rest went in my father's car. We parked next to each other in the parking lot and got out.

As I headed off to English my mother joined me and said **"Hey I guess we are in the same English class."**

"**Cool, you'll get to meet Alex!"** I replied

As we took our seats Alex walked through the door and sat down next to me my mother sat on the other side of me.

"**Alex this is my sister Bella, Bella this is Alex."**

I still wasn't use to calling my parents by their first names.

"**It's nice to meet you Bella."** He looked her up and down then turned to look at the board.

"**Yah you too."** My mother said then she too turned towards the board.

After class I asked her what was going on between her and Alex. She turned to me and said **"He smells like Jake and he's super tall, I think he's a wolf too."**

"**You're crazy, he's not from La Push or a tribe and I've never heard of anyone else being able to shape shift."**

"**I know it sounds crazy Nessie, but how do you explain the smell, the height, your attraction to him, and the warmth he gives off, I could feel it from where I was sitting."**

"**I never noticed the smell or the warmth."**

"**That's because your use to Jake."**

I shook my head and walked into my Chemistry class. I sat down next to Adam and Said **"Mom thinks Alex is a shape shifter like Jake."**

"**That would explain a lot!"** Adam replied

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well he's attracted to you, he stinks and he's super tall, not to mention he hates me, didn't you see the way he was looking at me yesterday?"**

"**No, I guess I never noticed!"**

The teacher started the lesson; Ending our conversation. At the end of class Adam rushed off to Gym and I slowly walked to Math. I hated math class almost as much has cooking class.

Lunch came quickly and Adam's mood seemed to have changed since Chemistry. I wondered what had changed his mood two days in a row. The rest of my family noticed his mood change as well but when they asked him what was wrong he told them to butt out. He even blocked my father from knowing by not thinking about what was wrong.

At the end of the day Adam was nowhere to be found. Alice said she saw him leaving his last class early and running home. We drove home to find Adam hiding in his room and again he refused to talk or think about what was going on. It went on like this for the rest of the week and on the weekend his mood seemed to change back to normal. We hunted together and finished our chemistry project together.

Monday morning came and Adam seemed to still be himself. English class went by fast the teacher was teaching a full lesson today and I didn't get a chance to talk to Alex. Chemistry was also busy we had to present our projects to the class and take notes of the other students projects. I headed off to Math wondering if Adam's mood was going to change again by lunch. What could be going on in Gym class to change his mood so much? The minutes seemed to crawl by in Math class but finally the bell rang and I ran off towards the Cafeteria. My father and mother met me at the door and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were close behind us as we walked in the doors and entered the lunch line. We had already sat down when Emmett and Adam entered the cafeteria. Emmett was razing Adam about something and it seemed Adam's crabby mood had returned. Adam went to the lunch line trying to ignore Emmett's teasing and Emmett joined us at the table.

"**What's going on Emmett?"** My mother asked

"**Well Adam's gym teacher was out sick, so our teacher mixed the two classes together. Adam and I were throwing a ball back and forth. I threw the ball to the other side of the gym and Adam went to catch it crashing into a girl, knocking her to the ground, he landed right on top of her, I swear I heard her head crack when she hit the floor. He jumped up off of her and helped her sit up. She seemed fine but he insisted on taking her to see Carlisle, She refused and stood up. He continued to beg her to see Carlisle and again she refused. She even said that he wasn't made out of bricks and that she was fine. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen." **He replied

"**Wait shows me what she looked like again."** My father said to Emmett

"**Well I didn't get a good look at her Edward I was laughing too hard, so I can't show you her face in my thoughts, why don't you read Adam's."**

"**I've been trying, but all he keeps thinking about is Poems and songs." **He replied

Adam walked over to the table and sat down, he was looking away from us and again his mood was back to the crappy Adam. I hated seeing him like this.

"**So I guess Emmett told you all what happened in gym class! And I'm sorry; I could have exposed us all!"** Adam said in a low voice so any nearby humans couldn't hear him.

My father gasped and we all turned towards him. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"**What is it Edward?" **my mother asked

"**Adam, the girl you just thought of, is she the girl you knocked to the ground in gym class?"** He said.

"**What's going on Edward?"** Jasper said he sounded a little nervous.

"**Adam!"** Dad said

"**Yeah that's her why?"** Adam answered

He turned to me with is mouth open, he looked like he was in even more shock then before he asked the question.

"**She's, she's the girl from your dream Nessie!"** He said in shock

"**What dream?"** Asked Adam

Everyone at the table but me, mom, and dad were confused; I had only shown the girl from my dream to my father and mother.

So the girl from my dream was a real girl? How could that be? And how could she be here? Did my dream mean something? My thoughts were interrupted just then and I joined the conversation again.

"**You know that can never happen Adam, you know what Bella and I went through!" **My father said out of nowhere while turning to Adam.

"**I know that Edward!"** Adam replied while getting up from the table. He walked away without another word.

"**Edward what's going on?"** my mother shouted

"**Easy Bella, Adam had a crush on a girl in his gym class, but he knows it can never happen between them."** He replied

We all watched as Adam walked out the door and past the window next to where we sat. Before he was out of sight, a girl walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. It was the girl from my dream! The hair, the clothes, the face, the snow white skin, even the bright blue eyes, it was her! She was real and right in front of me, I couldn't believe this. I looked to my father who was staring at the two of them.

"**Wow that's the girl? She's very pretty!"** my mom said

"**What are they saying Eddy?"** Emmett said

"**Don't call me that Emmett!"** he said in an annoyed voice.

The girl looked over at my dad then back to Adam and I noticed the second she looked at my father that his eye brows narrowed and he began to look angry.

"**Edward?"** I said remembering that I had to call him by his first name and not dad which was hard.

"**She's blocking me from hearing her mind."** He said sounding shocked and angry.

"**What do you mean?"** Said Jasper

"**She somehow knew I was listening and blocked me out! All I heard was that she liked Adam and that her brothers would never approve of him, when she looked at me, she said "Get out of my head Edward!" Then her mind went silent like Bella's!"** He replied

"**How did she know your name?"** Asked Rosalie

"**I have no clue Rose, maybe she's in one of my classes and I just never noticed."** He replied

"**Edward, I can't see her!"** Alice said in a panic. She had been so quiet that I almost forgot she was sitting there.

"**Who? Alice who can't you see?"** Jasper asked

"**The girl Adam's talking to! I can't see her!"** she replied still sounding panicked

"**She's right in front of us Alice! How can you not see her?"** Said Rose

"**No Rose, I mean I can't see her; she's all blurry!"** She replied

"**No! Adam no!"** my father half shouted **"I won't let him!"**

"**What is it Edward?"** My mother asked

"**Do you remember when you were pregnant with Nessie and Alice said you were so blurry that it gave her a headache? Well that's how she sees this girl!"** He replied sounding almost as panicked as Alice.

"**No he can't..." **my mother gasped unable to finish her sentence.

The look of shock and horror were plastered on all their faces as the bell rang. We all had to head to our next classes even thought we all wanted to grab Adam and talk him out of whatever he was thinking about doing.

Where they really talking about Adam and this girl having a baby together? I couldn't believe this was real.

The rest of my classes were a blur, as I was distracted by the thoughts in my head; when the final bell I went directly to my car to find Adam leaning against it. He seemed to be in his crabby mood so I unlocked the doors and waited for Jasper and Alice. We were all silent the whole way home.

Adam went straight to his room as usual, I knocked on his door a few seconds later but he never answered. When he did finally come out he went to my mother and said **"Can I talk to you in private?"**

"**Sure!"** she replied and the two of them went into the kitchen.

"**Alice? Did you see the girl when Adam knocked her down in Gym?"** I asked

"**No I wasn't paying attention to him!" **She replied

"**Well I was thinking about it some more, mom was blurry while carrying me; and I'm blurry, and you can't see the wolves or Alex and now this girl is blurry!"** I replied

"**Yah think about it for a second!"** said Jasper **"Adam didn't hurt her when he landed on top of her, so maybe she's a real werewolf or something!"**

"**Well that would be interesting!"** said Emmett

"**And she refused to go see Carlisle, a doctor!"** I added

"**Maybe we should find out more about her!"** Jasper said **"You know make sure she's not a threat!"**

Adam and mom came out of the kitchen then; he hugged her and said** "Thanks mom, I'm going on a hunt now!"**

"**No problem Adam, you can come to me anytime with your problems!" **She replied she then kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the rest of us. We didn't finish the conversation.

That night my dream returned. The girl was standing in front of me and Paul came out of the woods in front of her. She screamed at him **"You're never going to hurt her again Paul, I won't let you!" **her voice was beautiful like mine and my families. She couldn't be human in my dreams, she was too pale and her voice was too perfect. But her eyes were still an ocean blue in my dream, so how could she be more than human.

He growled at her and she screamed **"You can try but you will never get to her as long as I'm here!"**

He growled again this time pulling his lips back over his teeth. But she didn't move. She didn't even seem scared at the fact that a vicious wolf was in front of her.

"**Nessie, I want you to run; when I give you the signal turn and run as fast as you can to the house!"** Said the girl, in almost a whisper.

She then turned back to Paul and said **"You're never going to get past me Paul!"**

She signalled for me to run; so I turned and ran to the house. I woke up the second I reached for the door knob and found myself lying on my bedroom floor once again.

I dressed for school and headed down the stairs. We climbed into the cars and drove off to school. I went straight to English class with my mother close behind me. Alex wasn't there which was disappointing and it made the class go by slower than usual.

Chemistry wasn't any better; Adam sat silently drawing pictures in his notebook and the teacher went on and on about chemicals and mixtures.

In math class a tall blond haired girl sat next to me, she had a cheerleading uniform on and her hair was in pigtails. She turned to me and said **"Hi! My name is Abby, you must be Renesmee right?"**

"**Yah that's me!" **I replied **"How did you know my name."**

"**Well I'm the eyes and ears of this school, so if you need to know anything or anyone just let me know."** She replied

"**Oh okay, so you know everyone that goes here?"** I asked

"**Well yes, yes I do!"** she replied

"**So you can tell me a few things about a few people?" **

"**Sure just point out the person and I can tell you all about them."**

"**Cool."**

"**Who do you want to know about?"**

"**Sit with me at lunch and I'll point them out."**

"**Okay."**

The teacher began his lesson and so I began writing down notes and drawing on my pages again. The bell finally rang after the long hour of math; so Abby and I headed off towards the cafeteria.

We went into the lunch line and I pointed at Alex who was sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria with three other boys and two girls. The other boys were as big as Alex and they all looked alike. _"Brothers of his maybe?"_ I thought to myself.

"**Which one are you pointing at?"**Abby asked

"**Alex Jekyll!"** I replied **"Who are the others?"**

"**Well you already know Alex; the other three are his brothers, Damien, Tucker, and Joel."**

"**And the girls?"** I asked

"**The redhead is Avaya, she's Tucker's girlfriend, and the brunette is Lilly; Joel's girlfriend!"** she replied

"**Why are they so tall?"** I asked

"**I don't know, over the summer they must have all hit growth spurts or something!"** she replied

"**So they weren't that tall last year?"**

"**Not as tall; but they have grown since last year at least six to eight inches each."**

Just then the girl from my dream walked over and sat down with Alex and his brothers.

"**What about her?"** I asked

"**That's Anastasia Jekyll; their sister!"** she replied

So her name was Anastasia, and she was Alex's sister, which explained a lot. Maybe she was a shape shifter like we suspected Alex to be.

"**So what's their story?"** I asked

"**Well, they moved here three years ago, Dr. Jekyll and his wife adopted them when they were little. Their mother died giving birth to Anna; she had complications or something and their fathers were nowhere to be found. I say fathers because Damien and Joel have a different father than Tucker and Alex; and Anna has a different father as well; so Dr Jekyll and his wife, who is a scientist, adopted the whole family about a week after their mother died; I think they knew her or something."**

"**Wow that's some story!"** I replied **"So how old are they?"**

"**Damien and Joel are in grade Twelve, I think they are eighteen or so; Tucker is in grade eleven and is seventeen; and Alex and Anna are in grade ten, I think they are like eleven months apart or something. Their mother was, um well, she got around; if you know what I mean!" **

We walked over to my family and sat down. Everyone at the table looked at the two of us.

"**Oh um this is Abby; she's in my math class."** I said **"Abby these are my siblings, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Adam."**

"**Hi!"** she said sounding sort of nervous, which wasn't a surprise. I wondered if she was going to run off screaming.

"**She's fine Nessie!"** my father said to low for human ears to hear. I just smiled at him and nodded.

We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about the other students. By the end of lunch I could name almost everyone in the cafeteria and their situation. The bell rang and we headed off to our classes.

When the day finally ended Adam was nowhere in sight, we waited for twenty five minutes but he still didn't show up. I looked at Alice for answers; she just shook her head and climbed into the car. My father followed and motioned for my mother, Rose and Emmett to join him.

"**He's fine Nessie, Let's go."** Alice said

I climbed into the car and drove home. I parked the car in front of the house and went inside to find that Adam was already there; he was sitting in his room reading a book and listening to loud music. He refused to talk to me, so I went hunting alone, and then headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

( I made this chapter in Adam's point of view; so it might be a little repetitious, but there are a lot of details that would have been missed if left in Renesmee's point of view)

**Chapter 6: Adam's Point of View**

I decided to go deer hunting even though I know it was illegal this time of year, I didn't really care about laws anyway.

As I walked through the deep forest; I heard a girl scream which was odd because I was so deep into the woods; _"No hikers would come this far in!"_ I thought to myself.

The girl came through the trees and ran right into me; almost knocking me to the ground. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen; she had snow white skin and long curly bronze color hair. She looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine or on a runway; not in the woods. She looked so terrified; as she fell to the ground at my feet and I could see why.

A large dark gray wolf was right behind her with its sharp white teeth barred. I shot at the wolf hitting it in the side. It yelped but continued charging towards us. I was about to shoot it again but it lunged at me and knocked me to the ground.

It bit into my shoulder and neck repeatedly and I screamed out in pain. I managed to wrestle my gun out from under the wolf and shot him in the chest. That should have killed the wolf, but he just yelped and ran off into the forest_. "What was that thing?"_ I thought to myself.

The girl ran to my side and said **"Thanks for saving me."**

I realized I wasn't able to answer her so I just smiled. I had lost a lot of blood and I thought that I was going to die; but at least I saved this beautiful girl from being mangled by a wolf. I was becoming weaker and weaker by the second and I think she knew that too.

"**I'm going to carry you to my house my Father's a Doctor."** She said.

Her father was a doctor! That would explain why she was so beautiful; maybe he was a plastic surgeon and he did experiments on her. _"Wait a minute did she say she was going to carry me? Me the hundred and ninety five pounds of muscle?"_ I thought to myself.

I wondered where she lived because I'd surly die before she managed to get me out of the woods and to a car or house; it was going to take at least an hour to walk out of the forest.

"**I don't think you'll be able to lift me." **I said in the loudest voice I could create; which was barely a whisper, I was sure she didn't hear me.

She smiled at me and then sure enough she picked me up off of the ground; like I was a hurt bunny or something. She began to run and I realized she was running faster than a normal person.

I could feel myself fading into the darkness and I was unable to keep my eyes open. I thought that I must have died until I felt a burning sensation all over my body. They must have thought I'd died and they were now burning my body; but I wasn't dead and the burning kept getting worse and worse.

I wanted to scream out _"Stop I'm alive, Help, I'm alive, stop burning me." _But I couldn't figure out how to make my mouth move all I could feel was the burning. Surely I'd die soon from the fire and the feeling would stop. But it didn't stop it became worse and it felt like they were lighting the fire on fire, if that makes sense. I begged god to kill me over and over in my head but it was useless.

After what felt like an eternity the fire started to fade from my hands and feet and I wondered if I still had hands and feet or if they had become ashes. I knew I couldn't be dead because the burning was too intense in the rest of my body still. I slowly became aware of a presence near me and I wondered who that person was.

As time passed the burning slowly left my arms and legs and I could hear voices around me. I could also hear a clock ticking away in the background. I counted the seconds for a long time and realized that after a few hours had passed the burning would leave another part of my body and I became more aware of my surroundings. I heard a few voices; musical voices, they sounded like gods. I could hear two women and two men. They talked about me a few times and I tried to answer their questions; but I was still unable to figure out how to do so.

Finally the burning left most of my body and was now centered on my heart area and I finally screamed out in pain.

"**It's okay; you're going to be okay."** I heard the girl from the forest say.

I was glad to hear her beautiful voice and I wanted to see her beautiful face; so I tried to force my eyes open; this time it worked and I could see her more clearly. She smiled at me and I smiled back. At that point I realized the burning was gone and I felt great, but not the same.

"**Dad, Carlisle!"** she shouted towards the door.

It opened and two younger looking men walked in; they both looked like male models or gods, one had blond hair and was wearing a doctor's coat, he looked no older than twenty five; the other one had bronze hair just like the girl from the forest and they looked alike, he looked no older than seventeen. I sat up in less than a half of second which frightened me a little_. "How did I do that?"_ I thought to myself

"**Don't be afraid, my name is Edward and this is Carlisle." **The young man with the bronze hair said.

"**You were badly injured after saving Renesmee here, and we had to save you."** Said the man in the doctor's coat, while turning towards the girl from the forest

After Renesmee had explained what they were and what I now was. I told them that my name was Adam; I was seventeen and that I'd been living on my own for two years. My parents died when I was five and I was placed in foster care. I hated my foster parents and took off two years ago; they never tried to find me. I lived two towns over in an apartment; which I paid for using the trust fund my parents had setup for me as a baby.

I looked in the mirror and realized that I looked nothing like I had before the change; I looked handsome, minus the red eyes, my face looked perfect every feature in its proper place. Carlisle said that the eyes would change after a few months.

Nessie and I went on a hunt, just hours after I had finished the change and came across some hikers; the minute we smelt them, I had stopped dead in my tracks and ran in the opposite direction. They smelt so good and I wanted to kill them and drink their blood but I just couldn't do it. _"What if they had family's at home?"_ I thought to myself

Went we returned to the house after finding a few deer to prey on; Nessie showed our family what had happened on our hunt; by using her gift and they too were all amazed at how I was able to run away.

Carlisle had moved his office down to one of the sitting areas and created a bed room for me even though I no longer slept.

The mouths passed quickly and Nessie and I had become close almost like we really were brother and sister, I even started calling Bella and Edward, mom and dad. To me they were my new parents; Edward had created me; Bella was his wife and Renesmee was their daughter, so they became my family.

Nessie and I did everything together, hunting, swimming, and exploring the woods. She even fell asleep on the couch my room after staying up most of the night talking. We knew everything about each other.

Nessie showed me her whole life story by using her gift, she showed me that Bella's father, Charlie; was human and that he lived in a town called Forks; that's where Bella and Edward met and fell in love. It was also where she was born and raised. I learned all about how she was a half human half vampire and why they had to leave; and all about the wolves. She showed me everything from the time she was born to this very moment.

Charlie and Sue came for a visit in May. They were both shocked that Carlisle and Esme had adopted me, or at least that was the lie we were telling them.

The story was that I was Emmett's younger brother; we hadn't seen each other since our parents died. Esme and Carlisle had finally found me in foster care and decided to adopt me, so that Emmett and I could reunite.

I had no trouble being around Charlie and Sue for their three week stay. In fact I liked being around Charlie; he was like a father to me. We even went fishing together which was something I couldn't remember doing with my own father or my foster father when I was a kid. Of course Edward had to come with us, he didn't want to put Charlie's life at risk. Even though I had only been a vampire for five months is was hard to remember how to act like a human, but I managed pretty well.

On the last day of their stay Charlie and Sue announced that they were getting married two years from now in August. I wasn't really interested in their conversation, so I just toned them out and nodded every few seconds to make it look like I was listening. Alice and Sue exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses before Charlie finished saying his goodbyes. I hated to see them go, I really liked Charlie and Sue they were like more members of a family I never had, and I loved them as much as I loved the rest of my new family.

After they left Nessie went to her room; she decided to check her e-mails one more time. I followed and sat on the bed next to her while the laptop warmed up. She had shown me the whole story between her and Jake by using her gift; and whenever she opened her inbox to see that she had no new messages, she would become so sad; sometimes even cry. Tonight was different though; Jake had left her a message she opened it and I read over her shoulder, it said:

Nessie,

Hey I miss you too! Sorry I haven't messaged you back I've been kind of busy.

I'm going to come visit you on Saturday, if that's okay with you. Let me know

Love Jake

She closed the computer and hugged me almost knocking me over which was hard to do to a vampire. She then jumped up from the bed and grabbed my hand.

"**Come on I have to tell mom and dad." **She said sounding more excited than a kid at Disney land

So I jumped up and we ran out of the room still holding hands.** "Mom, Dad guess what?"** Nessie shouted, as we ran down the stairs **"Jake's coming to visit on Saturday!" **

"**Oh how exciting!"** Esme said

"**Great, I'd better go get some air fresheners!"** Said Rose

"**Air fresheners?"** I said a little confused as to why we'd need air fresheners

"**It took us three weeks to get the smell of wet dog out of the house last time he was here!"** Rose replied

I turned to Nessie and said **"Why do they need Air fresheners?"**

"**Because they think Jake stinks."** she replied

"**No, we know he stinks; you'll see soon enough Adam."** Emmett said **"I'd go get something to plug your nose with ASAP!"**

"**Thanks for the warning, Emmett."** I replied

"**Don't listen to them Adam, he smells fine."** Nessie said while walking to the living room

"**Do you think he'll be okay with Adam?"** Jasper said **"After all the treaty said we couldn't bite a single human and well here Adam is."**

I was a little frightened that I might cause a war between my new family and a pack of wolves I've never met.

"**I wouldn't want to cause us any problems."** I Said. **"Maybe I should go stay with Tanya and her family till he leaves!"**

"**The treaty only covered Forks and we don't live in Forks anymore."** Mom said

"**Bella's got a point there!"** said Emmett **"We don't live in Forks, besides Edward saved the kids life."**

He then rubbed my hair messing it up even worse than it was before.

"**But still do you think it'll be a threat for him to know about me?"** I asked, still worried about causing trouble.

"**It'll be fine Adam, don't worry about it."** Dad said. **"The treaty only applies to Forks and we don't plan on going back there for at least eighty years or so."**

"**But what about Charlie and Sue's wedding?"** Asked Alice

"**Maybe I should go stay with Tanya's family, and then Jake never has to find out about me." **I said

"**Wait."** said Carlisle **"What if we tell him Adam is from Tanya's family and that he's staying with us!"**

"**I could just stay in my room till Jake leaves, besides I have a lot of reading to do if I am going to school in the fall with the rest of you." **

"**And I can distract Jake at night, so that Adam can go hunt." **Nessie said to dad

"**Jasper and I can teach you all the things you'll need to know about pretending to be a human during the day." **Said Alice

"**See it's all settled then." **I said

We all turned to Alice to see if our plan was going to work. **"I can't see anything remember, he's a werewolf**." She said in an annoyed voice.

"**So it's settled then, I'll stay in my room learning and getting ready for the fall, at night Nessie will distract the wolf and I'll go hunt."** I said

"**That seems like a great plan." **Said Esme

Nessie and I decided to go hunting on Friday so that I wouldn't be so thirsty on Saturday. We found a big group of deer and drained at least three each. As we headed back to the house we began to play fight with each other. Mom hated when we'd do this because she was always scared Nessie would get hurt. Nessie had me pinned down to the ground and was about to let me up when Jake stepped out of the trees to the left of us. She jumped up off of me quickly and said **"Jake your early!" **

"**I couldn't wait to see you any longer, who's this?"** He said motioning his head towards me which annoyed me a little. I wasn't fond of his tone.

"**Um, this is Adam, he's..."**

"**I'm Tanya's son, well sort of."** I interrupted her.

Jakes eyes narrowed and he looked me up and down like he was jealous of me or something so I just stared right back at him. I finally broke the uncomfortable silence by saying **"I'm going to head back to the house; it was nice meeting you Jake."**

I could hear them talking about me almost the whole way home and I was not pleased with some of the things Jake was asking her. I almost turned around and went back when he asked her if she wanted to date me and if I wanted to date her. How could he think of me that way, he didn't even know me. Nessie was a beautiful girl; but the thought of dating her was enough to make me sick. To me she was my sister and always would be my sister nothing more.

For most of Jakes visit I stayed in my room with Alice and Jasper. I wanted to learn as much as possible about fitting in with the humans before school started in the fall and I was trying to avoid Jake at all costs. I seemed to only run into Jake and Nessie a few times and they were not pleasant times either. Jake's jealousy towards me made every moment uncomfortable; even though I had explained to him that I wasn't interested in Nessie what so ever.

Jake's visit ended a week later, he wanted to get back home, and his exams start on Monday. I was glad to see him go, I wanted to be free to come and go as I pleased without any awkward moments or nasty stares.

I disliked Jake and what he was doing to my sister; Promising to visit as much as possible during the summer and every weekend during school. He and I both knew that he wouldn't. At least I think he sensed that, that was how I felt. I hated the fact that she had to share him with another girl and that the other girl seemed to get most of Jake's attention. I hoped that Nessie would find a boy at school to crush on but I realized she could never be with a normal human without giving us all away.

Then I began to think of Nahuel; he was just like Nessie only a hundred and fifty years older, but still they were both half vampire and half human. I wished she'd fall in love with him. He treated her right and would spend every minute with her. I had seen the time she and Nahuel had spent together in her memories and I wished that she'd feel the same way that he clearly felt about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7 School Adam's point of view**

Summer flew by and School came quicker than I expected it to, I went over our fake family story with dad and Jasper about a hundred times before the sun rose Monday morning.

Edward and Nessie were twins; that was the only way to explain why they looked so much alike. Emmett was their older brother; they went by the last name Cullen. Bella and I were brother and sister; Alice was our older sister, we used mom's maiden name Swan; and last but not least Rosalie and Jasper; Twins by the last name Hale. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle when we were younger and had just moved here from Alaska. Nessie, mom, dad and I were starting grade ten and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were starting grade eleven.

At about dawn Tanya called Dad. They needed our help with a little problem and wanted us to come to Alaska right away. After his long conversation with her we all gathered at the big table in the dining room to discuss the situation; when we heard Nessie approaching we changed the conversation. She walked into the room and said **"What's going on?"**

"**Tanya has a situation and we must go help her with it."** Dad replied

"**But what about school?"** Nessie asked

"**You and Adam will still go, while the rest of us head to Tanya's." **Said mom

"**Do you think that's a good idea, what if I'm not ready? What if I can't handle it?"**I said a little panicked at the idea of them not being there.

"**Alice will be watching and if she sees anything; she'll call you and tell you to leave right away."** Dad replied

"**Okay then; let's go Nessie, don't want to be late on our first day." **I said feeling more confident now.

We headed to the garage and climbed into Nessie's Volvo. I insisted on driving so she let me. Driving for me was fun I could drive like a maniac and not hit a thing or get a ticket. But I could tell that I was scaring Nessie; so I slowed down right before we hit the town limits. I parked the car away from the rest of the cars but it didn't stop the rest of the students from looking over. I could tell that Nessie was a little shy and that this was embarrassing for her. We got out of the car and headed off to find our first classes. I had Biology and Nessie had English. I walked her to class before heading off to my own class. I sat down at one of the black top lab tables and the teacher handed me a book.

"**Okay class open your books to page thirty two." **He said while walking away from me

He began the lesson and I took as many notes as I could while he droned on and on. Class finally ended and I headed off to Chemistry.

As I walked up to the class I saw Nessie talking to a tall boy. When I walked up to them I said **"Oh hey Nessie, I see you made a new friend!"**

The boy stuck out his hand and said **"Hi, I'm Alex." **I wasn't quite sure what was with this boy but something about him bothered me, maybe it was his strangely familiar smell; which I couldn't place or maybe it was the way he looked at me.

Either way I didn't shake his hand **"I'm Adam, Nessie's brother." **I replied

Alex gave me a strange look; kind of like the one Jake had given me the first time we met. He then said **"It's nice to meet you Adam. I'll see ya later Nessie."** He then turned and walked away.

"**What's with him?" **I asked

"**I'm not sure. He seemed fine earlier." **She replied

Chemistry went by fast and the teacher had handed out assignments and paired everyone up to complete them and present them later in the week. I headed off to Gym class; which I wasn't excited about because I had to be careful not to hurt anyone with my vampire strength. I walked into the building and changed in the locker room before heading out onto the court. The teacher was assigning people to tasks and paired me up with a girl named Anastasia Jekyll. She turned to face me then and I swear if I had a heart it would have jumped out of my chest. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen; well the second most beautiful Nessie was the first. She smiled at me and said **"Hi! I'm Anna."** Her voice was like the voice of an angel and her eyes... Wow her eyes were so blue. I don't even think there is a way to describe them. They were almost inhuman; they were so blue, like the ocean met the sky and created a new color. Her hair was a golden and platinum blond and it was cut just below her shoulders, her skin was white as snow. Her face was perfect everything in the right place perfectly spaced apart and everything; at first I thought she was one of us, a vampire.

I didn't realize how long I'd been staring at her until she said **"Earth to Adam, Heeeellllo!"**

"**Oh sorry, what did you say?"** I replied

"**Do you want to play badminton first or run laps?"** she asked

"**Whatever you want to do!"** I replied

"**Laps then?"**She asked

"**Sure."** I replied

As we ran, we began to talk and asked each other questions. I asked her to tell me about her which was a mistake; I began to have feelings for her more and more with every word she spoke.

She told me her name was Anastasia Jekyll, as in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde the famous book from 1886. He was an ancestor of hers and she claimed that the story was one hundred percent true. She was seventeen and has four adopted brothers; Damien, Alex, Tucker and Joel. Her favourite color is black and she loves the same music and movies as me. I knew I couldn't fall in love with a human; but I couldn't stop myself. I kept telling myself that you can't control who you fall in love with; if it's meant to be then it will happen. I hadn't realized we stopped running until she sat down on the bleachers and motioned for me to sit next to her. We talked for the rest of gym class. She asked me about my family and I told her the fake story we were to tell people.

I noticed that her hair was out of place so I brushed it off of her face. I felt strange to touch her; like a surge of electricity had shot through my hand and up my arm. Emotions; I hadn't had since turning into a vampire (or ever for that matter), suddenly awoke. I could tell by the way she looked at me that there was something between us.

I noticed how hot her skin was; way hotter than a normal human and I wondered if she was sick. She didn't flinch away from me the way a normal human would have by the touch of my cold skin; it was almost as if she was use to the coldness of my skin like Nessie was.

"**Are you feeling okay?"** I blurted out. Why, why did I say that? She's going to think I'm a freak now.

"**Yes, Why?"** she replied. She looked at me a little confused by my question.

"**You feel a little warm, that's all." **I replied a little embarrassed for even asking.

She giggled and then said **"That's so cute that you worried about me, but I'm fine really!"**

She then kissed me on the cheek and ran off to the girl's locker room. I knew there and then that I could no longer communicate with her for fear that I'd have to turn her into one of us or kill her. I hated myself for talking to her in the first place and I hated that I'd found someone and could never be with her.

As I walked to the cafeteria after gym class I fought with myself, and for most of the lunch hour I sat in silence thinking of ways to be with her. I wondered why Alice hadn't tried to stop me from talking to her.

"**So Adam, What's up?"** Nessie asked just before the bell rang

"**Oh it's nothing Nessie, just doing a lot of thinking that's all."** I replied

"**Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"**

"**I'm fine Ness, really!"**

I wasn't about to tell her that I think I'm falling in love with a human girl and was going to kiss her after school. So my mind was made up and I was going to kiss that girl and going out with her couldn't be that bad of an idea; could it?

The bell rang and I headed off to my next class which was English. All through class I fought with myself to stay away from Anna but I felt so drawn to her. I pictured kissing her in my head and became so angry with myself I almost wanted to punched myself in the face.

When the bell rang I leapt up off my chair and headed to my next class which was math. I walked through the door to see Anna sitting at the back of the class. She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to her. The teacher handed me a book and said **"Mr. Swan, why don't you sit next to Miss. Jekyll?" **

"**Sure." **I replied as I walked to my seat.

"**Class I want you to read chapter 2 of the text book; while I step out of the classroom for a few minutes!"** said Mr. Withers

The second he was gone I turned to Anna. She was already looking my way.

"**Hey Adam, I'm glad your in my class."** She said

I smiled at her and looked down at my book. I knew talking to her was a bad idea; that could cost her, her life.

"**Listen a bunch of us are going to the lake for a swim tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" **she said

"**Sorry I'm busy after school tomorrow, besides you and I shouldn't be friends."** I replied I regretted saying the last part because I wanted to be friends with her.

"**Did my brothers get to you? Don't listen to them Adam, I want to be your friend."** She said sounding a little angry. **"Actually, to tell you the truth Adam I was kind of hoping you liked me and that we'd get a chance to hang out before my brothers interfered."** She said in a low voice that was almost a whisper.

I couldn't believe this. The girl actually wanted me to like her and I could never be with her. I couldn't find a way to answer her, so I just changed the subject by asking her more questions about her self. By the end of class I found myself back to the picture in my head of the two of us kissing, dating even. My mood started to change as I realized this could never happen. I had to get out of this class. I had to run away from her before she asked me out or something. I knew I'd say yes if she did and I'd be in big trouble if I said yes.

"**Earth to Adam! Hello!"** she said snapping me out of the battle in my head.

"**Sorry I have a lot on my mind."** I replied to her

"**So you said you have brothers and sisters, how many?"** she asked

"**I have four sisters, Nessie, Bella, Rosalie and Alice, and three brothers, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper! Technically only Bella and Alice are my sister but I consider the others to be my real family too. " **I replied

"**So you're adopted?" **she asked

"**Yes, Esme and Carlisle adopted me and my sisters when we were little; I think Bella and I were 6 and Alice was 7." **I replied

"**So are the rest of your siblings adopted too?" **she asked

"**Yes, Rose and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew, and the rest are Carlisle's niece and nephews."**

"**My brothers are adopted too."**

"**Really?" **I asked

"**Yep, my parents adopted them when I was little. They couldn't have anymore children and though it wasn't fair that I'd be an only child; so they found the boys in foster care and adopted them, they are all biological brothers whose parents died in a car accident."**

"**So do they treat you like a sister even though they are adopted?" **I asked

"**At first they hated me, I mean they felt pure hatred towards me and then after a while they decided it was their job to protect me from everything, they get annoying after a while. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." **She replied

"_Can you? Can you really?"_ I thought to myself _"What if you knew what I was?"_

The bell rang and we had to head to our next classes, which weren't far from each other so I walked her to class asking as many questions as possible and she answered them all before walking into her class.

I had Spanish for my last class; Edward wanted me to learn as many languages as possible, in case I ever needed them. I was too distracted to pay much attention to the teacher, I was thinking about Anna the whole hour. I wondered if she'd actually date me if she found out what I was. I wondered about her eyes. _"Why were they so blue? I'd have to remember to ask her that next time I talked to her. Next time? Are you crazy?" _I fought with myself again_. "You can't be serious Adam! You can't talk to this girl anymore! What if she gets to close to the truth are you going to turn her or kill her?"_ I said to myself

"_But what if she's okay with me being a vampire that eats animals?"_ I asked myself

"_Oh shut up Adam! That'll never happen!"_ I thought

"**Mr. Swan!"** the teacher distracted me from myself.

"**Si Sra. Delta."** I replied _"wow I caught on quicker than I thought I would!"_ I thought to myself

"**Por favor respuesta número uno!" **she said in Spanish

I nodded and looked down at the question; it asked to translate a sentence into Spanish. The sentence was I like you dress.

"**Tengo gusto de su vestido!"** I replied

"**Gracias que el señor Swan."** She said as she went on with the lesson.

The class finally came to and end and I waited for Nessie by the car. When she arrived I hoped in and rested my head against the door. I didn't feel like talking so I ignored her when she tried to talk to me. When Nessie stopped the car in front of the house I jumped out and ran to the front door before she could ask me what was wrong; I just wanted to be alone.

I continued to walk past my whole family and up to my room. I went for a short hunt then I sat in my room for the rest of the night thinking about Anna and wishing she was here. I wondered why she smelt different than the other students. Her scent was a bit sweeter than a normal human. I also wondered why the Alex guy Nessie was talking to before chemistry smelt like Jake. I was too distracted by my thoughts that I never paid much attention to the guy but the smell is something I'd never forget.

Morning came quickly; Alice opened my door and handed me an outfit to wear to school, it was a deep blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I hated most of the cloths she picked up for me but I didn't want to upset her so I wore them anyhow. We headed off to school as soon as Nessie was ready; my first class seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was sitting in chemistry class waiting for Nessie. When she walked in she seemed a little upset she sat down and Said **"Mom thinks Alex is a shape shifter like Jake."**

"**That would explain a lot!"** I replied

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well he's attracted to you, he stinks and he's super tall, not to mention he hates me, didn't you see the way he was looking at me yesterday?"**

"**No, I guess I never noticed!"**

The teacher started the lesson; Ending our conversation. At the end of class I rushed off to Gym without saying another word to Nessie. I wanted to see her; to look into those incredibly inhumanly blue eyes. But when I walked out of the boys locker room; I looked around to see Anastasia sitting on the bleachers away from the rest of the class.

I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked tired, her skin was paler than usual, she had a bead of sweat running down her face and she had dark circles under her eye, but those weren't the most shocking thing I saw about her appearance.

Her once beautiful aqua blue eyes were now a dark navy. She smiled at me then looked back towards the rest of the class.

"**Are you okay Anna?"** I asked

"**I'm fine! A little tired that's all!"** she replied.

She sounded a little weak and I wondered if she was sick and just not telling me. I began to worry about her. I put my hand on her forehead but it felt the same as the other time we touched; only this time there was a stronger spark of electricity between us. I let go quickly realizing I was doing what I told myself I wouldn't do.

"**Mr. Swan, Miss. Jekyll! Are you going to join the class sometime today?"** Coach Jones hollered from the other side of the gym

"**Sorry couch, I was just checking on Anna; she looks a little ill, maybe I should take her to the nurse!"** I replied

Coach Jones walked over to where we sat and I noticed Anna tense up; all of the muscles in her body seemed to freeze. She became almost a statue.

"**Hum, maybe you should take her to the nurse, she does seem ill!"** Coach Jones said

I nodded then stood up and held my hand out for Anna to take it. She was still staring at the coach when she took my hand and stood. We walked out of the gym and out of the building.

Once outside Anna seemed a little better.

"**I need to go home Adam, I need to go home right now!"** Anna said

"**Let me take you to the nurse first!"** I replied

"**No! I need to leave right now Adam!" **

She took off towards the forest at the far end of the school grounds.

I followed her and said **"Wait Anastasia, Wait! What wrong? ANASTASIA!"**

I grabbed her arm just before she reached the edge of the forest. She turned and looked at me.

"**Adam, let go! I have to go home."**

"**I'll drive you, where do you live?"**

"**No Adam that's okay I can walk."**

"**What's wrong? Tell me!"**

"**I'm fine; I just need to go home!"**

"**You're lying; I can tell something's wrong, just telling me, maybe I can help!"**

"**Adam, please let go of my arm."**

Idropped my hand from her arm and watched as she walked off into the forest. I felt so helpless as I stood there. I knew there and then that I was falling for this girl and I knew that I had to fight these feeling with all my strength. I hated myself again, one side of me wanted to say screw it I'm going to be with her and the other side of me was telling that side to shut up. Besides how do I know she wants to be with me at all?

Lunch came quickly and I knew my mood had changed. The rest of my family noticed my mood change as well but when they asked me what was wrong I told them to butt out. I even blocked dad from knowing by not thinking about what was bothering me while he was around.

My fourth and fifth class pasted by so fast. By my sixth class I could no longer stand to be at school. I wanted to make sure Anna was okay. I feared that she was ill or that she might be in danger. I made an excuse to leave early and ran through the woods where I had seen Anna enter. I followed her scent till I came to the edge of a yard. It was set back into the woods like our house and it was twice the size. I noticed that the scent of the boy that Nessie had met was strong here and it made me even more frightened that Anna might be in danger. As I walked close to the house I noticed that there was a strong scent of wolves here maybe four and the scent of a vampire was lingering near the front of the house as well. I became even more worried about Anna. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I climbed a tree and peaked in the first window I saw; it was her room. I couldn't believe that the first window I looked in would be hers.

She was sitting at a vanity brushing leaves out of her hair. I could see her face in the mirror. She seemed to be fine. Her skin was back to the normal pale color and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. But I couldn't see her eyes she had them closed. _"What I wouldn't do to see her beautiful blue eyes right now!"_ I thought to myself _"Okay you've seen that she's okay now it's time to leave!"_ I told myself. But before I left I took one more look in the window. This time she was sitting in a small chair reading a book. Her eyes were open and I could see that they too were back to normal. I let out a little sigh of relief; then headed home. I knew Alice was going to be so mad at me. I sat in my room waiting for my family to arrive home. When they arrived I stopped thinking about Anna and started on my home work. Alice and mom came into my room and asked why I had left early. I told them I felt the need to hunt and decided to leave early. I wondered why Alice hadn't seen me peeking in on Anna but decided not to mention it. The rest of the week went by fast I continued to talk to Anna and became even angrier with myself every time I did; and every night I would go to my room and then sneak out to go see Anna. She would be a sleep in her room and I'd just stand there like a weirdo looking in at her.

The weekend came and my mood changed back to normal. I decided to just be casual with her at school and then watch her at night. I had to block the feeling I was having for her. It was the only way to keep her safe. Nessie and I had a project to do for chemistry; so bright and early Saturday morning I woke her up for a quick hunt before starting our project.

Monday morning came and I seemed to still be myself; I wondered how long that would last once I got to school. Biology class went by fast the teacher was teaching a full lesson today; so I took as many notes as possible. Chemistry was also busy we had to present our projects to the class and take notes of the other students projects.

Gym class came and our teacher was no were to be found, so Emmett's teacher decided to join our classes. Emmett convinced the teacher to let us play catch together.

We were throwing the ball back and forth when Emmett decided to throw it to the other side of the gym. I went to catch it; when I turned around to grab it I realized that I was going to crash right into Anna. I couldn't stop myself from hitting her and knocking her to the floor I fell right on top of her and her head made a loud cracking noise when we hit the floor. I began to panic. I wondered if she was okay or if I had just cracked her skull. **"Oh my god; Anna are you okay?"** I asked while helping her sit up.

"**I'm fine Adam!"**

"**I'm so sorry; Let me take you to see my father he's a doctor."**

"**NO! Adam I'm fine really."**

"**Please Anna, let me take you; you might have fractured your skull or something!"**

"**Adam, I'm fine; you're not a brick wall!"**

"**Please! Just let me take you to see my father; please, Anna please!"**

"**Adam, for the last time I'm FINE, you didn't hurt me!"**

"**I'd still feel better if you'd let my dad look at it!"**

I could hear Emmett laughing in the back ground and Anna looked around me to look at him, then she blushed and stood up.

"**I'm okay Adam, I don't need a doctor, now please just drop it!"**

The bell rang and she ran to the girl's locker room. I stood there staring at the locker room till Emmett started to tease me. The whole way to the cafeteria he harassed me about almost killing a girl in class. Once we reached the doors to the cafeteria I walked away from Emmett and into the lunch line. He didn't follow me but I could still hear him telling my family what had happened. I began to feel bad about the accident. I realized that I could have injured Anna and that could have exposed my whole family. As I walked over to the table where they all sat, they were all staring at me. I sat down and said **"So I guess Emmett told you all what happened in gym class! And I'm sorry; I could have exposed us all!"**

I thought about the whole incident and at that moment Dad gasped and we all turned towards him. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"**What is it Edward?" **my mother asked

"**Adam, the girl you just thought of, is she the girl you knocked to the ground in gym class?"** He said.

"**What's going on Edward?"** Jasper said he sounded a little nervous.

"**Adam!"** Dad said

"**Yeah that's her why?"** I answered

He turned to Nessie with is mouth open, he looked like he was in even more shock then before he asked the question.

"**She's, she's the girl from your dream Nessie!"** He said in shock

"**What dream?"** I asked

Everyone at the table was confused; I wondered what they were talking about. I began to think about Anna again, I wanted to be with her so much that my heart (if I still had one) hurt.

"**You know that can never happen Adam, you know what Bella and I went through!" **My father said out of nowhere while turning to me and I realized that he must have read my thoughts.

"**I know that Edward!"** I replied a little upset at the fact that he read my thoughts. I got up from the table and walked towards the door. I was almost out of view from my family when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Anna standing behind me.

"**Hi."** I said

"**Hey."** She replied

"**Listen Adam, I'm sorry about before! I just hate doctors" **she said

"**It's okay; I was just a little worried that I hurt you."** I replied

She looked over towards my family and I noticed that Edward looked mad; I thought that he must be at me. I swore I heard him yell my name. She looked back to me and said **"I'll talk to you later, it seems your brother doesn't like that I'm talking to you."**

"**He's fine really."** I said **"Can I walk you to class?"**

"**Sure!" **she replied

The bell rang just then and we headed off towards the M building. English went by fast and so I headed off to math. Anna and I talked for most of Math class, but eventually the bell rang and I headed off to Spanish, which was long and boring.

When the bell finally rang I headed to the car. I arrived before my siblings so I leaned against the door and waited; Nessie finally walked up about three minutes later and unlocked the doors. We waited for Alice and Jasper. The drive home was silent I didn't want to talk about today. I went straight to my room when we got home, Nessie knocked on my door but I didn't feel like talking to her so I never answered the door.

I decided I wanted to talk to Bella about my feelings, she was the only one who would understand what I was going through and she would give me the right advice. I walked down the stairs and over to Bella.

"**Can I talk to you in private?" **I asked

"**Sure!"** she replied and motioned for us to go into the kitchen

"**What would you like to talk about Adam?"** she asked

"**Well! There's this girl, and I kind of like her, but I don't know what to do!"**

"**Oh Adam."** She said hugging me **"Dose she like you back?"**

"**Well I think so!"** I replied "**The first day I met her, it was like magic, and it felt like my heart was beating again!"**

"**Well tell me everything!"** she said

I told her every single thing that had happened from the first day of school till today at lunch.

"**She sounds kind of strange, doesn't she?"**

"**Yah, I keep thinking that she must be something other than a human, but its impossible right?"**

"**Well I didn't believe in vampires and now I am one, so you never know Adam."**

"**But what should I do about my feelings; I know it would upset Edward and probably the rest of them."**

"**Adam, Hunny, you have to follow your heart, things will work out; look at me and Edward and all of the stuff we went through, but in the end it was worth it."**

"**Yah but what if..."**

"**I'll be here on your side the whole way okay, I believe that if your meant to be with someone then it's meant to be, and I wont let any one stop you from being happy!"** she interrupted

"**Now let's go out to the living room okay."**

I nodded and we walked back into the room. Everyone seemed to go silent the minute we walked in and I could tell they were talking about me.

I turned to Bella and said "**Thanks mom, I'm going on a hunt now!"**

"**No problem Adam, you can come to me anytime with your problems!" **She replied she then kissed me on the forehead and walked over to the rest of the family. I headed out of the house and hunted some small deer. Then I headed over to take a peak at Anna. It felt wrong to peak in her window but I just had to see her. I crept up to her window and looked into see her lying in bed. She was tossing and turning. I figured she must be having a bad dream, and I wished I could be there to comfort her. I stood outside her window until the sun began to rise. I ran back to the house and to my room where I changed for school before Nessie had even woken up.

School seemed to go by slowly today. My first two classes were boring and in gym class the teacher separated the boys and the girls so I couldn't talk to Anna, but we did exchange a few glances and smiles. The bell rang and I headed to the locker room to change. I sat down at our usual table just as Nessie entered the lunch line with a girl and Edward told us that she was going to sit with us and that we needed to act normal. I watched as Anna entered the cafeteria and sat down with a group of students.

I recognized the boy that Nessie was talking to out side of our Chemistry class. The other boys looked to be older but all of them looked alike so I guessed they must be Anna's brothers.

"**Oh um this is Abby; she's in my math class."** Nessie said **"Abby these are my siblings, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Adam."**

"**Hi!"** she said sounding sort of nervous, like she wanted to run for her life.

"**She's fine."** Edward said in a low voice to low for the girl to hear. Nessie nodded at him, and I knew she must have asked him if she was okay using her thoughts.

I spent the rest of the lunch hour staring at Anna while Nessie and Abby gossiped about the other morning classes. When the bell finally rang I practically knocked a few students over while dashing out of the room and down the hall to Math class.

Anna was already sitting in her seat when I walked into the room. I sat quickly and said **"Hey Anna."**

She smiled at me and said **"Hi Adam!"**

"**Class please open you text books to chapter three!"** the teacher interrupted

His lesson was going to go on for the whole class and knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Anna once again. About half way through the lesson I wrote her a note in my binder and slid it towards her it said:

Hey, I never got a chance to ask you this before so here goes!

How come your eyes are soooo blue?

She giggled and wrote:

I'm not sure they've always been this blue, since the day I was

born, my father says I have my mother's eyes.

I thought back to the other day in the gym when her eyes had changed to a dark blue and wrote:

That day in gym your eyes were a dark blue, why?

The smile was gone from her face now as she wrote her response:

Never mind that day Adam; just forget it even happened Okay. I don't want to talk about it!

I wondered what she was hiding from me; why couldn't she answer me.

Just tell me why? I wrote

"**Mr. Swan is that something you'd like to share with the class!"** Mr. Call interrupted as he walked towards us.

"**No sir."** I replied quickly

"**Then put it away!"** he replied. He then walked back to the front of the room and continues his lesson.

"_I have to find out what she's hiding from me."_ I told myself. I looked over at her to see that she was doodling on her notebook.

She was drawing a wolf standing in the forest with two girls standing in front of it. One girl looked frightened the other stood her ground. I watched her draw that picture for about five minutes. It was then that I realized she was drawing a picture of herself and Nessie standing in front of a wolf. She was an amazing drawer almost as good as Alice. When she realized I was watching her she ripped the page out of her book and crumpled it up into a ball. She then walked to the front of the room and threw it in the recycle box.

When the bell rang I waited for the rest of the class to leave before quickly retrieving the drawing. As I walked to Spanish I examined the drawing over and over again. It looked so real even the detail of their hair blowing in the wind. I had to show Nessie this. When Spanish class ended I headed to Nessie's car. That's when I noticed Anna's brothers heading into the woods. I thought it was strange of them to walk all the way home through the woods. In fact Anna had walked home through the forest before and I wondered why. I decided to follow them but at a distance.

The whole way home the boys were pushing each other and hooping and hollering. They entered the house using the back door.

"**What are you doing here?"** a voice said from behind me.

"**Anna?"** I said while turning around I knew it was her but I had to make it look like I was caught off guard.

"**Go home Adam."** She said

"**I'm sorry I just wanted to see where you lived that's all!"**

"**Well that's creepy." **She said while giggling** "But seriously you need to leave before my brothers catch you here and dismantle you."**

"**Okay, okay I'm going; but I want to do one thing first!"** I replied.

"**Okay?"** she said sounding a little curious.

I leaned towards her and gently kissed her. Then I turned quickly and walked towards my house leaving her standing there. I went straight to my room and turned on my music. I was lying on my couch reading a book when Nessie entered my room.

"**Do you want to go hunting with me**?" she asked

I shook my head no and looked back down at my book.

"**What's going on with you Adam?" **she sounded a little annoyed

I looked up at her and shook my head again; then went back to reading my book. She slammed my door shut on her way out and I could tell she was pissed at me but I just didn't want to talk about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8 Nessie's point of view**

I woke up the next morning to see that the sun had made an appearance. I wasn't too happy about it either; it meant that I was going to school alone today. The rest of my family couldn't go out in the sun due to the fact that they all sparkle in the sun like they have a thousand tinny diamonds imbedded in their skin. My skin on the other hand only looked like I had sparkles on my skin and it wasn't noticeable to humans.

It was hot out today; too hot to be September. I remembered that Alice told me the weather here was a lot warmer than Forks and that it would never snow here. She said we'd see a lot of rain for the fall, winter and spring, but the summers were going to be mostly sunny.

I dressed slowly and headed down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching the television. I walked in and said **"So I guess the sun decided to show its face."**

"**Oh hey Nessie, what are you doing up?"** my mother said

"**Um, it's Thursday, I'm getting ready for school!"** I replied

"**Oh Hunny, there is no school today, the teachers have a course to do, so they cancelled school for the next two days." **She replied

"**Oh well then I'm going back to bed."** I said while turning towards the stairs

I woke back up around noon. I could hear people shouting, it sounded like they were having a blast. I walked down stairs to see that everyone but my father was gone.

"**What's with all the noise?"** I asked

"**A bunch of kids are down at the lake swimming."** he replied

"**Where's the rest of our family?"** I asked

"**Alice took them all shopping a few towns over."** He replied

"**I think I'll go check out the kids at the lake."** I said

"**Well I'd come with you but the suns still out."** He said

"**Oh yeah right forgot."** I replied

I headed out the door and through the trees. When I reached the lake I could see Alex and his brothers jumping off of the top of the waterfall, there were a few girls with them as well.

I stood in the shadows watching them. Alex jumped off the top of the waterfall first then his older brother Damien jumped. I was shocked to see Anastasia standing in line behind her brothers to jump off. She looked so fragile up there compared to her brothers. She was wearing a blue and green striped bikini; the bright colours made her look even more pale than before. In fact standing next to her brothers (which looked to be somewhat tan) she seemed too pale, almost vampire pale; like me. I looked down at my arm as I thought that.

The sky began to cloud over and I wondered if they were going to head home but they didn't. They seemed to be having too much fun.

When it was Anastasia's turn to jump; the sun came back out and shone down on her. I gasped in shock as I realized her skin was sparkling like mine does in the sun light. No one other than me seemed to notice and I wondered if I was going crazy. I closed my eyes and shook my head but when I opened them a cloud had moved over the lake and Anastasia was no longer sparkling.

"_I've got to be going nuts, get a hold of yourself Nessie!"_ I said in my head

I watched as she jumped off of the top of the waterfall did a flip then dove into the water. Shortly after that I turned back towards the house and slowly walked home. By the time I arrived back at the house; my family was back from their shopping trip and I could tell Adam was not amused.

I walked over to him and said **"I say your girlfriend in a bikini today!"**

"**What, when, where, um I mean she's not my girlfriend!"** he replied

I giggled and walked to my room. Adam followed me and sat down on my bed.

"**So what'd she look like?"** he asked

"**Um well here I'll show you!"** I said while placing my hand on his face. I even showed him the part where she sparkled in the sun. After I let go I said **"I must be seeing thing, Right? I mean she couldn't have been sparkling?" **

"**Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you, she did look beautiful though; I'm glad you have that gift."**

"**You really like her don't you?"**

"**I do, but dad would never allow it." **He replied

"**Oh Adam!" **I said while hugging him** "Forget about dad and go with your heart!"**

"**Thanks but it's going to be a little harder than that."**

"**Well I'll help you!" **I replied

I decided there and then that I was going to help Adam get his dream girl no matter what happened. Human or not; she was going to be his.

That night I followed Adam when he left the house around midnight. I made sure to stay as far back as possible so that he wouldn't know I was following him. We came to the edge of a yard just a few miles from our own house. This house was set back into the forest just like ours but it was twice as big.

Adam went to the west side of the house and climbed a tree outside of a window. He sat there for about an hour. Then he leaned towards the window and placed his hand on it.

I waited until he took off towards home before peeking in the window. I looked in to see Anna fast asleep on her bed. I couldn't believe that Adam came here every night to watch Anna sleep. It was just like when mom and dad first met and he'd watch her sleep.

I headed home and went straight to bed. That night the wolf dream returned only this time I was running from Paul. I entered a meadow in the middle of the forest to see Adam and Anna sitting in the middle having a picnic the sun was shining and they were both sparkling. I ran to them and shouted **"Help me! He's going to kill me!** Then I hit behind them just as Paul entered the meadow.

I woke up just then and found myself lying on the floor once again. I sat up and looked at the clock to see that it was already eleven am. I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to find the whole house decorated in beautiful flowers and fabrics. A big cake was sitting on the dining room table along with a bunch of presents. I walked into the living room just as my family yelled out **"Happy birthday Nessie!" **

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my own birthday. I started by opening my presents. Adam had given me a new camera, Mom and Dad gave me a new picture for my locket; it had me, mom, dad and Adam in it. Jasper and Alice gave me a card that said good for one trip to the Amazon to visit Nahuel and Huilen or bring them to visit us. Esme and Carlisle gave me a bunch of new medical books. Rose and Emmett gave me a bunch of CDs and a new stereo for my room.

I was a little sad that Jake wasn't here; he never missed a single birthday until now and the more I thought about that the sadder I felt. By the end of the day I just felt like going to bed. I thanked everyone for the great day and headed up stairs. When I got to my room I sat down on my bed and checked my computer. I was hoping that maybe Jake hadn't forgotten my birthday and that he'd at least left me an e-mail; only to find nothing. I slammed the computer shut nearly breaking it in half. _"Crap now I'm going to have to tell my parents I need a new one."_ I thought to myself.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the sun was shining in my window and Adam was knocking on my door. I sat up and said** "Come in Adam."**

He opened the door and said **"Um, I know you were upset yesterday because Jake wasn't there, so I called Charlie and asked if everything was okay there, and well he told me to call some guy name Billy because it was a need to know situation or something, so I did and well..."**

I just sat there and motioned for him to continue**. "Well Jillian tried to fight a vampire on her own and, um... Well she was injured! I guess he was an older vampire."**

"**So that's why he forgot about my birthday."**

"**Yah I guess, Billy said she's in bad shape and Jake's been taking care of her twenty four seven."**

"**I feel like such a jerk now, because I was soo pissed that he forgot the most important birthday ever."**

Adam walked over and hugged me then sat on my bed and said **"it's okay Nessie, you didn't know and I would have felt the same way."**

I felt kind of thirsty for some deer and so I got out of bed and pushed Adam out the door. Then I quickly changed and said** "Hey Adam do you want to go on a hunt with me."**

"**Sure." **He replied through the door.

After we hunted a few herds of deer, we headed back to the house. Adam spent the rest of the day in his room. I peeked in a few times to see him sitting at the desk in his room he looked to be making something. Pretty stones and metal covered the table.

He looked over at me and said **"Oh hey Nessie, I didn't hear you come in!"**

"**What are you making there?"** I asked

"**Uh nothing!"** he said while quickly brushing everything into the top drawer of the desk.

"**Who's it for?"** I asked

"**No one!"** he snapped **"Just forget about it!"**

I knew that he was making something for Anna and I wondered why he was hiding it. The minute I thought about that I could hear my father coming up the stairs. _"Oh no now I know why he was hiding what he was doing!"_ I thought to myself

I looked over at Adam and Said** "Sorry Adam!"**

"**It's okay Nessie; I knew he'd find out sooner or later." **He replied while looking out the window.

Dad burst through the door and began yelling at Adam. I could tell this was going to turn into a very heated fight so I ran down the stairs to find Jasper. He was nowhere to be found but mom and Rose were both sitting in the living room planning Rose and Emmett's next trip. I ran to them and said **"Mom! Adam and Dad are fighting!" **

Mom looked towards the stairs and jumped to her feet but by the time we reached Adam's room dad was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"**Adam I've told you to forget about this girl and yet I find out you've been up here disobeying me, well no more!"**

"**It's not that easy for me to just forget her; EDWARD!" **Adam shouted back

"**Well you're going to starting right now!" **Dad replied

"**The hell I am, you can't tell me what to do!"** Adam shouted

"**Yes I can, as long as you're living under my roof you'll do as I say, I'm not going to sit by and let you destroy this girl's life." **

"**Destroy her life?" **Shouted Mom** "Edward is that..."**

"**Not now Bella!" **He interrupted **"Adam this discussion is over, stay away from that girl!"**

Adam stood there staring at dad; looking so hurt, then he turned towards his window and said **"Edward, out of all the people in this stupid house I expected YOU to understand." **Then he jumped out the window and ran off into the forest. He sounded so hurt that I just wanted to run to him and hug him.

"**Edward! Go after him!"** my mother shouted

He turned towards us and said **"He'll be back."**

"**EDWARD, if anything happens to him..." **she shouted

I knew she finished what she was saying out loud in her head because dad looked so hurt; as she walked past him. I guessed that she must have told him she'd never forgive him.

I decided to follow Adam and jumped out the window. I ran after him but Adam was faster than me and all I could do now was followed his scent which lead me to the lake and up the waterfall. I searched everywhere but his scent never emerged from the water.

That night the whole family took turns looking for Adam. But we all came back empty handed. My mother sobbed tearless sobs all night, she refused to speak to my father; which even I could see hurt him more than anything else could ever hurt him.

Morning came and Adam still hadn't come back. My father bagged my mother to speak to him. But she would just stand and stared out the window waiting for her baby boy to return home. She loved Adam as if he was her real son and seeing him run off, upset her more than any of us could understand.

I decided to go to Anna's house. _"Maybe Adam will be there!"_ I thought

But I was disappointed when I found the tree near Anna's window empty. I peeked in Anna's window and found her bed was empty. _"Maybe Adam had shown up last night and the two of them ran off together."_ I thought

But my assumption was quickly put to rest when I heard Anna Shout to Alex from the back yard.

"**Alex! Where's Daniel?"**

"**Oh, Damien and the other boys took him out into the woods for some training!"**

"**WHAT? He's not ready! What the hell are they thinking?"** she shouted at him **"Do you remember what happened last time?"**

"**Calm down Anna, they asked me to stay here in case he gets away from them. He won't be able to get within ten feet of you, I promise! **Alex replied

"**You'd better hope so, because next time I'll...!"**

"**Anna, Anna, Anna, don't worry your pretty little head off, I wouldn't let anything happen to my little sister!"** Alex interrupted while hugging Anna.

I wondered who this Daniel was and why Anna seemed so frightened by him? Anna stormed off towards the front yard and she then laid down in a hammock just to the right hand side of the driveway.

A loud howl came from the woods nearby and Anna and I both seemed to jump at the same time. I looked towards the woods near the front yard to see a large wolf slowly walking towards the driveway. It wasn't as big as Jake and the rest of the tribe but it was still bigger than normal. It had bright blue eyes and black fur. He also had a white stripe running zigzags across his head and down his back.

When Anna finally saw him, she stood up and began to back away from the wolf slowly.

"**ALEX!"** Anna shouted

Alex came around to the front yard and stood in between the wolf and his sister.

"**Daniel! Back off!"** Alex shouted at the wolf

At the second he did I realized that Anna and her family knew about the shape shifters (which must be what this Daniel is) but did that mean the rest of her family were shape shifters as well? And did they know about vampires too?

Suddenly three other wolfs emerged from the woods, they were twice the size of Daniel and bigger than the ones from the Quileute tribe back home. They all had blue eyes but each one was different just like Jake and the others back home. The biggest one was pure black, the one to his right was a silver and red colour and the one to his left was brown with a few white spots.

The black one growled at the smaller one called Daniel, Then moved to block him from Anna. The four wolves changed back to their human form and began shouting at each other.

"**When will you learn that you cannot attack your sister, Boy!"** Damien shouted

"**That thing is not my sister!"** Daniel shouted back

"**She IS our sister you little punk and you had better start respecting her**!" Alex shouted

"**We all came from the same mother remember that young pup!"** Tucker shouted

"**SHE is not my sister!"** Daniel shouted **"Now let me do what we are supposed to do and destroy her!"**

"**YOU WILL NOT HURT HER, you got that!"** shouted Damien **"She IS our flesh and blood and we protect our family!"**

Daniel began to shake and I could tell that at any moment he was going to change back into a wolf. He began to lark towards Anna and he lunged at her twice. She dodged him both times as the other brothers screamed for him to stop.

"**I've taken enough crap from this little brat!" **Anna said** "Either you start using your alpha authority on him Damien or I will!" **

Anna took a step towards him and began staring at him. His legs wobbled, and then he fell to the ground whimpering.

"**Anna, that's enough!"** yelled Damien

She looked up at him and Daniel stood back up. He growled at her again and again she looked at him and he once again fell to the ground; whimpering twice as loud this time, like he was in real pain. Daniel continued to whimper for several minutes.

"**Anastasia, that's enough!" **Damien shouted again

"**He's learned his lesson Anna, now stop!** Shouted Alex

She then turned on her heals and marched towards the house, leaving all of the boys standing in the front yard. I ran home after that and showed my father what had happened. He was shocked to find shape shifters that weren't from the Quileute tribe in existence.

"**We should warn the others to be careful they don't know that we are peaceful vampires."** My father said

"**What about Adam? What if they got to him and that's why we can't find him!"** I shouted. I was a little worried that, that's what might have happened to my brother.

"**Don't worry Adam's fine!"** he replied **"I heard his thoughts coming from the back yard about an hour ago!**

I ran towards the back door but my father blocked me.

"**He's not out there now Nessie, he took off about twenty minutes before you came home." **

"**But why would he take off again?"** I wined

"**I'm not sure hunny, I was about to go out and apologize to him but he ran off again." **He answered

I searched for Adam for the rest of the day but his scent disappeared into the water again. By night fall he still hadn't returned and I could tell that everyone was worried about him now. I couldn't sleep the whole night and by morning nothing had changed. Jasper returned around noon with no new news of Adam's trail. My mother hadn't moved from her spot by the glass wall and she refused to speak to anyone.

As the day ended the tension in the house became unreal. Rose and Alice were yelling at my father. Esme was weeping tearless weeps. Carlisle was calling other vampires to see if they'd seen him. My mother wouldn't speak or move and I worried that she was become weak from the lack of hunting.

Jasper and Emmett searched and searched with no luck. I called Adam's phone about a hundred times with no answer. I ran by Anna's house a few times but Adam wasn't there.

Night fall came again and there was still no sign of Adam anywhere. That night I barely slept. Morning came and I knew we'd be going to school with or without Adam. I dresses quickly and headed down the stairs to find everyone but my mother was ready for school. It took the whole family to pry her away from the window and shove her into a car.

The school day seemed to crawl by. At lunch mom asked me to drive her home. She could no longer tolerate being at school.

When we arrived at the house I noticed a figure sitting on a boulder facing the forest. It was Adam finally he had returned home. I smiled at my mother and said **"Mom look it's Adam!"**

"**Oh that god!"** she said while getting out of the car

We ran to him, but he didn't look up at us instead he put his head down and covered his face with his hands. After a few seconds he dropped his hands but still didn't look up at us or say a word.

"**Adam where have you been I've been so worried!"** my mother shouted at him

"**I'm sorry mom; I was too ashamed to come home!" **He replied still looking at the ground.

**"What are you talking about Adam?"** I asked

He took a deep breath and said **"Well when I left I was so angry at Dad that I just ran and ran. I came across the most horrible scene a few towns over. Two men were attacking a girl, she reminded me of you Nessie, and I became so upset that I..I..." **

He looked up at us and we both gasped at the sight of his eyes; they were no longer the topaz color that we were use to, now they were a deep orange almost the color of a blood orange.

"**I killed them; the two men, I killed them."** He continued

He looked back at the ground. I looked over at my mom whose mouth was almost on the ground with shock.

"**Adam, what about the girl?"** mom finally asked

"**She had seen the whole thing and began to run off screaming, but I stopped her and I begged her to forget everything, to forget I was even there; and at first I thought she was going to start screaming but she didn't; instead her eyes went blank and she began to repeat everything I said in a monotone voice, like she was hypnotised, then she turned and walked off; I realized then, that I have a gift like you, Nessie, Dad, Jasper and Alice. I can make people forget memories, almost like I erase them from their mind; I never had to use it before so I didn't know that I could do it." **He replied

"**Oh Adam, you didn't have to hide from us, we would have understood!" **my mom said while hugging him

"**Thanks mom, but I'm still ashamed of myself I took human lives!"** he replied

"**Never do this to me again! Do you hear me young man? No matter what you've done you come straight home!" ** She shouted

He smiled and said **"Yes ****ma'am!**** Sorry ****ma'am****!"**

"**You'd better be! We were worried sick that something had happened to you!"** I said.

We all hugged each other and headed towards the house just as Carlisle arrived home.

"**Oh Carlisle look who finally decided to come home!"** my mother side as we walked through the door.

"**I know he stopped by my office on his way home!"** Carlisle replied **"Oh Adam, the eyes should clear up in a few days if you drink enough animal blood!"**

"**Thanks Carlisle!" **he replied **"I'm so glad you all forgive me for killing humans!"**

"**It's happens to the best of us, the main thing is to learn for this and never do it again**!" replied Carlisle

He headed up to his room and motioned for me to follow. Once there he shut the door and took the bracelet out of his drawer. It truly was beautiful; he had picked green and purple stones from the lake and had strung them onto a bracelet. He then turned to me and said **"I'm going to give this to Anna when I go back to school!**

We hugged and then went for a quick hunt. Adam took down as many deer as he could. He wanted to speed up the eye changing process.

I slept soundly that night; knowing my whole family was finally all together safe and sound made it easier to sleep.

On Wednesday Adam's eyes changed back and he finally came back to school. He gave Anna the bracelet on the way to the cafeteria. I watched them through the window next to our table and I could tell that she loved it. Her brothers interrupted them and Adam headed towards us. He never said a word to anyone about giving the bracelet to Anna and no one asked him where he was. Even though my father glared at him for the rest of the lunch hour, he never said a word to Adam; my mother had forbid him to say anything.

As the weeks passed Adam began to spend more and more time around Anna, They did almost everything together; Movies, swimming, shopping, homework, I even think they went mini golfing at one point. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before telling her what he was. He decided that if she freaked out and ran off screaming then he'd make her forget that they ever met. He thought it would be easy to pretend that he didn't know her at school.

After about six weeks Adam came to me and said **"I'm finally going to ask her what her feeling of me are; if she says she that she has strong feelings for me then I'm going to tell her what I am!" **

"**I think that's a great idea; you'll know if she likes you, and you'll know if she is okay with what you really are and there's no threat because you'll just use your powers!" **I replied

"**You really think my idea is a good one?"** he asked

"**Yeah Adam, you should go for it, I mean it couldn't hurt and you'll finally have your answers!"** I replied.

"**But what about dad, do you think he'll try to stop me?"**

"**Adam, he's left you alone since the fight, he knows it's your choice and he has to let you make it**!" I replied

"**Okay then tomorrow I'm finally going to do it!"** he said while jumping up off of the bed. He hugged me and then ran out the door towards his room.


	9. Chapter 9

(Please feel free to Review my story! I don't mind if it's positive or negitive, i just want to know what you think of it so far!)

**Chapter: 9 Adam's point of view**

"_Today is the day!" _I thought to myself_ "I'm finally going to confess to her what I am and my feelings for_ her!"

I changed my cloths and headed down stairs to wait for everyone else. I decided that on our way to lunch I'd ask her to go for a walk with me and then as we walked I ask her how she felt and tell her what I was.

We arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang and I found that my first two classes seemed to crawl by; but finally gym class came I changed into my gym clothes as quick as I could and walked out of the boys locker room to find Anna already waiting for me by the door.

"**Gym will be outside today class!"** the coach shouted by the back door.

As we walked towards the back door Anna turned to me and said **"So the movie last night was awesome! Thanks for asking me to go."**

"**No problem, I like hanging out with you!" **I replied

"**I like hanging out with you too! These past six weeks have been the best!"**

Gym class consisted of track and field. As we ran I looked over at Anna. She was wearing a purple tank top and three quarter length black sweats. I realized that I've never paid much attention to what she was wearing before.

She began to slow down so I looked over at her again and said **"What's wrong!"**

"**I need a drink."** She replied while turning towards the water fountain. I followed her to the fountain and watched as she leaned down to get a drink. She pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get wet and that's when I noticed scars on her right shoulder. I looked closer and realized that the scar was a big bite mark. _"From a bear?"_ I thought to myself _"Or a giant wolf?"_

I began to wonder if one of her brothers had done that to her. I knew they were wolves like Jake and his tribe. But I never thought that they'd attack their own sister until I remembered what she said the first day we met; she said at first her brothers hated her; so maybe the scar was from back then.

She finally finished drinking water from the fountain and we headed back to the rest of the class. The coach had everyone sitting in the middle of the field and was handing out sheets of paper. We sat down with the rest of the class and were handed a piece of paper. It was a permission slip for a class trip to a nearby baseball field. The whole class was going to watch a baseball game free of charge on Friday.

"**Please have your parents sign the form and bring it to me by gym class on Friday." **Said the coach

"**Now you can all go change; the bell will ring soon!"**

We all headed towards the gym, to the locker rooms. I decided that now was my chance to ask Anna to go for a walk with me at lunch.

"**Hey what are you doing for lunch?"** I asked

"**Um not much, why?"** she replied

"**Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me; there is this nice trail that runs around the school!"**

"**Okay; just let me change and then we can head out!" **She said while walking into the girl's locker room.

I changed quickly and waited for Anna outside the locker room. Once she came out of the locker room we headed towards the trail. I noticed Alice at the edge of the cafeteria watching us. She looked like she had a headache so I knew she was having trouble seeing Anna's future. I smiled at her and turned back towards the trail.

Once on the trail I looked over at Anna and noticed she was wearing a pink and purple plaid sundress and a pair of flip flops. She was also wearing the bracelet I made for her; which made me smile.

When we were out of site from the other students I stopped and grabbed Anna's hands; I then looked her straight in the eyes took a deep breath and said **"Anna, um I was wondering if you like me?" **I finally managed to spit out.

She smiled then hugged me and said **"Adam I've like you since the first day we met!"**

I smiled back at her and said** "Would you like to date me then?"**

"**I thought you'd never ask!" **she replied

She then grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed her back but I pulled away from her after a few seconds. I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself. After all she was a weak human and I was a super strong vampire. I have to tell her what I am. Would she accept what I am? Or will I frighten her away? I have to use my powers on her to make her forget. We began to walk further and I turned to her again and said **"There's something I have to tell you about myself!" **

She was about to say something when out of nowhere came a howl. We both turned towards the sound then turned back towards each other.

"**I have to go! We'll talk later k!"** she said

"**But... **

"**Adam I've got to go, I'll come by your house tonight and explain everything okay!"** she interrupted me.

She then kissed me on the cheek and I just stood there and watched as she walked off into the woods. I was going to follow her but something was telling me not to. So I headed back towards the school. Once I reached the door to the cafeteria I noticed my whole family staring at me. I sat down next to Nessie and she said **"Soo how'd it go?"**

"**Um good, she's like me from day one and was waiting for me to ask her out!"** I replied

"**But?"** said Bella noticing my bad mood.

"**I was about to tell her what I am when a wolf howled and she took off!" **I replied **"But she said she'd come by later and explain."**

"**So you haven't told her yet and she ran away from you? Are you sure she likes you?"** Joked Emmett

"**Ha ha Emmett!Funny!"** I replied

The rest of the family especially Rosalie was silent. I knew Rose hated the idea that another male would find another normal human girl more attractive than her. The same thing happened to her with Edward and Bella. She even hated Bella for a while; which I thought was stupid. I wasn't going to put up with her treating Anna that way (if she tried.)

"**You don't understand her way of thinking, Adam, so don't judge her!"** said Dad

"**Sorry!"** I replied

Rose glared at me for a few seconds and I guessed that she figured out that we were talking about her.

The bell finally rang ending the tension between me and most of my family members. I knew Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward didn't agree with me having feeling for Anna but I didn't care. I love her and now I can actually say and think it.

My classes seemed to crawl by as I waited for the day to finally end. Eventually they did end and I waited impatiently for my family to meet me at the car. They seemed to take forever getting to the cars and I wondered if they were trying to torture me.

Once we got home I went on the quickest hunt of my life and waited in my room for Anna to appear; the sun finally set and there was still no sight of Anna. I cranked my stereo up as loud as possible and lay down on my couch. After a few hours I turned off the music; I was just about to get up and go for a walk when I heard a loud ear piercing scream coming from the woods. The whole family ran to the back yard where we found Anna leaning on a large stone. She was covered in blood and she looked like she was in pain.

"**Anna?"** I said

She turned to face us and said **"A...Adam...I...!"**

I ran to her and caught her just as she passed out. After I got her into the house I could see the extent of her injuries. She had large bite marks and cuts all over her body; I knew it had to have been a wolf that did this to her. I helped Carlisle bandage her up and lay her on the couch.

"**What do you think did this to her?"** asked Jasper **"Do you think we're at risk?"**

"**I don't think we're in danger, but her wounds look to be from a giant wolf!"** said Carlisle

"**You don't think her brothers did this to her do you?"** said Bella

"**I'm not sure but it's possible, there are no other creatures that could have done this!"** Carlisle replied

"**We should check the area just in case!"** said Emmett

"**Good because I'm a little thirsty!"** said Alice **"Plus this girl is giving me a huge headache!"**

Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle went to check the woods around our house to make sure they were safe for Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice to go on a hunt; while Nessie and I watched over Anna. I had hunted earlier so I wasn't thirsty and Nessie didn't seem to want to go, so we stayed and watched TV.

Once everyone was gone, I went into the kitchen to get a drink for Anna in case she woke up. When I came back out she was gone. I shook Renesmee awake and said **"Where did Anna go?"**

"**I don't I must have dozed off!" **She replied

The two of us began searching the house franticly for Anna, I knew that if she looked through some of the rooms she'd find out what I was and she'd freak; or at least that's how I pictured it happening.

I checked my room last and opened the door to find Anna sitting on my couch; wearing one of my tee shirts and reading one of my magazines. She looked up at me and said **"Oh sorry, I hope you don't mind, my clothes were covered in blood!"**

I scooped her up into my arms and hugged her. Then I sat down on the couch so that she was lying in my lap and said **"You scared me half to death!"**

"**I don't think it's possible to scare a vampire half to death!"** she replied

I looked at her stunned. "_How did she know? Why didn't she care? Why wasn't she running for her life?"_ I thought to myself

"**So you knew?"** I said

"**Of course I knew Adam, I knew the minute you walked into that gym class!"** she replied

"**But you're not scared of me; you're not running from me!" **

"**I'm not afraid of you Adam!" **

"**But I'm a monster; I could kill you in seconds!"**

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek; then we began to kiss, which continued for several minutes before she stopped me and said **"Adam, I'm not afraid because..."**

Just then Edward burst through my door and stared at the two of us cuddling on my couch. He looked super pissed and I could tell it was because he had read my mind, and most of it was filled with naughty thoughts of things I wanted to do with Anna. She jumped off my lap just stood there staring back at Edward.

"**Well this is awkward, your dad catching us on the couch!"** she joked **"I should get going, thanks for taking care of me!"**

"**Anastasia, you're too injured to leave so please go lie down!"** Edward replied **"Adam and I need to talk in private!"**

"**No, no I'm fine; real..." **

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because she fainted. I jumped up to catch her but Edward beat me to it. He picked her up and laid her down on my couch; he grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and covered Anna before turning to me and saying **"I'll leave her here, but no funny business!"**

"**I wasn't going to..." **

"**I mean it Adam!"** he interrupted

"**I can't help my thoughts EDWARD! But it doesn't mean I was going to do anything!"** I hadn't called him dad since our last fight and he could tell by the way I said Edward that I was still angry with him.

Anna began to wake back up so Edward motioned for us to leave the room. I knew she needed rest; so I followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

"**Adam, I know you have feelings for this girl!"** Edward said once we were in the living room

"**But?"** I interrupted

He was about to answer me when Bella and Nessie walked into the room.

"**What's going on here?"** Bella asked

"**Nothing!"** Edward snapped

"**Adam?"** she said turning to me

"**It's okay mom; EDWARD and I are done talking!"** I kissed her on the cheek then headed back to my room.

Only to find it completely empty; Anna was nowhere to be found I jumped out the window and followed her trail all the way to her house. I looked into her window to see her coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She sat down at her vanity and began drying her hair. I could see the bruises that covered most of her body as well as some of the stiches that Carlisle had used to stitch up her wounds.

I sat in the tree and watched her sleep until dawn, then I ran home changed and headed to school; I was a little disappointed that Anna wasn't at school but I realized that she was still recovering.

The next two days seemed to crawl by; Anna hadn't returned to school and neither had half of her brothers. On Thursday the rest of Anna's brothers finally came back to school; Alex looked awful he had a black eye and several cuts on his face and arms. I caught Nessie talking and flirting with him at lunch and I thought that maybe he could be the next boy she fell for; after all Jacob was nowhere to be found and he hadn't tried to contact her for weeks.

I walked up to the two of them and said **"Hey Nessie, Alex what's going on?"**

"**Oh hey Adam, Alex and I were just talking about you!"** replied Nessie

"**Is that so?"** I joked

"**Yes, I was telling Nessie here, that I was glad my sister had finally found a boyfriend!"** Said Alex **"But you'd better not break her heart Adam!"**

I never noticed before but now that I was actually paying attention to Alex I noticed that he looked an awful lot like Anna; sure all her siblings looked alike, but the two of them looked like twins; well other than the extreme height difference between them.

"**Not a problem, I love your sister more than life itself!"** I replied **"How is she anyways?"**

"**She'll be fine, just a little fight between her and Daniel!"** he replied

"**I see he got you pretty good too!"** Said Nessie while rubbing a bruise on his arm

"**Nah I'm fine this is nothing!"** he replied

The two of them began flirting again and it was becoming so cute it was making me sick, well if I could be physically sick.

"**Well I'm going now!"** I said while turning and walking away

"**Wait Adam!" **

"**Yeah?" **I replied turning back around

"**I was wondering if you'd come over today after school, well actually she asked me to ask you to come over after school!"**

"**Sure, I'd love to!" **I said before walking away

The afternoon seemed to crawl by; I checked the clock several times before finally excusing myself from class and running the whole way to Anna's. She was waiting for me in her yard and when I walked up she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her back.

"**Hey you're all healed up!"** I said as she let go of me

"**Yeah about that, listen Adam; I'm not human, well not fully human anyways!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm a half breed, half vampire half shape shifter!"**

I could believe what she had just said; it made me so happy to know that she wasn't human. I couldn't hurt her and now I wouldn't have to worry about turning her.

"**Adam? Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for a while!"**

"**Sorry, It's just…I was a little shocked!" **I replied **"I would have never guessed…. How do you act sooooo human?"**

"**Lots of practice!" **she replied before kissing me again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the hammock in the front yard cuddling. When her brothers arrived home from school they started harassing us. They teased us until Anna suggested that we go to my house; so the two of us ran off into the forest, with her brother's whooping and hollering behind us.

When we got to my house I realized that my whole family was home, so I snuck up to my room and opened my window to let Anna in. She was already waiting in the tree outside and for a few seconds I forgot that she was half vampire and I panicked; I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my room.

"**Adam?" **

"**Sorry, I was scared that you'd fall, but I realize that you're not human!"**

She smiled at me while shaking her head; then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me; we continued kissing and eventually we ended up on my couch; where we continued to make out until Nessie walked in on us.


End file.
